CNKNA - Who is this Naked Man Next to Me?
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Waking up after a night she can't remember, our beloved engineer Jacqueline Penske finds herself in the arms of a naked faceless! What happened in that awful night she can't remember that led to hugging a curious faceless with animalistic features who is not what he seems? Faceless X Jackie - Co-authored by Chaos-Dark-Lord
1. Chapter 1

**READERS BEWARE** : The content and circumstances here are more mature than my usual fics! Here I will not censor words (unless they super bad :p) and will be more lenient on what happens. HOWEVER, read at your own risk! :D

Otherwise, enjoy!

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMMWMWMWWMMWMWMWWM**

Jackie let out a groggy groan, tossing and turning her head back and forth as the blaring sunlight peeked behind white blinds in the window. With a tired moan she tightly shut her eyes, wanting to sleep longer. Last night went on forever; Gowland made up some celebration for a recent move coming, that everyone but her could feel, and wanted to celebrate their success in Heart Country. Jackie was certainly nervous about the move considering the last time it happened, the Amusement Park left her stranded so this time, whether it was Wonderland's decision or not, she decided to stick close to Gowland to make sure she ended up wherever the Amusement Park went. And, considering that she could hear the clacks of the roller coaster from a distance, she would say she succeeded somehow.

The Park's Engineer tried to stretch herself out, feeling the warm grasp of her covers holding her tightly as she tried to settle in for a few more minutes of sleep. A deep inhale by her ear made her pause, puzzled as she opened her eyes and stared at the white and salmon patterned wall. She immediately froze, realizing this was not her apartment somehow and that the warm silk covers entangling her were accompanied by strong limbs. Jackie twisted her head back, feeling her heart leap into her mouth at seeing not a Role Holder, but a black with red undertone haired faceless cuddling up to her and who was still lingering in his sleep but clearly slowly waking up. His large, tall and slightly rounded ears, red on the back with gray rimming and white inside, twitched, listening attentively as she internally shrieked. Who, who is this-?! _What_ is he?!

The faceless man tightened the hug as he pulled whoever he had slept with this past Night Time Change closer and over his chest. With a yawn that showed pointy fangs he caressed her back without looking yet at whoever it was. "Morning," he murmured, kissing the side of her head and cuddled back against the young woman, his tail lightly wagging under the sheets. For some reason he felt quite more energetic than usual, and noticing the sensation of her warm skin and the silk touch of the sheets over his body, he knew they were naked. With a smile he addressed her, "Would you like to go for round two … ?!"

Checking out this night's lady, he finally saw who he had spent the night with and jumped away, rolling out of the bed before standing up. The woman in the bed was the third foreigner in Wonderland; and his next assignment. "Oh," he calmly pulled off the covers from her, ignoring her startled squeak to see that she was indeed naked as well; deliciously naked. His large ears remained attentive on her, listening to her frantically racing heartbeat. That, her being nude and attentive towards him the night before wasn't a problem at all. What might be a problem was that he was supposed to watch over her from afar, _not_ sleep with her, but now that it had happened, well~ what happened happened and he needed to simply adapt.

Jackie grabbed the covers back, covering herself quickly with a flush as she struggled to remember what happened last night. " … uh, hey?" Jackie questioned in confusion, sliding back away from him before stepping off the bed and keeping the sheets over herself. Her mind was still fuzzy and slow, trying to remember what happened; she remembered having fun at the party, drinking strictly _not_ alcoholic beverages so how the hell did she end up in someone else's bed? While her heart pounded in a panicked mess, she struggled to remain calm despite her tensed body. Her mind briefly wondered if she was kidnapped but that wasn't right; he was clearly just as freaked if not more so than she was. Jackie paused, finding her own lack of reaction to be rather alarming and could only blame Wonderland for dulling her senses. She shifted her legs, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Not that she knew what _that_ sort of sensation felt like but since she wasn't sore then nothing must have happened; maybe? She found herself questioning her own logic before she noticed a pounding headache, making her drop her head into her hand and try to dull it.

The faceless waved his hand and smiled, his tail wagging just slightly. "Hi, Jackie. mmhh … last night was wonderful, from what I remember. Would you like to go at it again, or would you like something for your hangover?" He asked while scratching the back of his head and his ears crocked at the right, not caring at all that he was completely naked or that she was too.

Jackie stared at him rather emptily, still trying to wake up as she processed his words. " … WHAT." She demanded with an angry and stiff demand of a singular word, her head still spinning and trying to catch up to what was going on. She let out a groan, staggering to the side before slumping against the wall, seeing double as she haggardly breathed. " … I … I don't feel so good." Jackie admitted, sliding down onto her knees as she tried to think but each time she tried to concentrate on a thought, it escaped her grasp.

He jumped over the bed rather spritely and embraced her, helping her sit on the bed, where he let her lean her weight on him. "Last night at the party you drank a bit too much strong stuff and you wanted to come to my place and have some intimate fun. That's what I remember … you aren't used to drinking, si?" He laid back down on the bed and pulled her down with him, His ears and tail relaxing quite a bit. "Just relax a bit and rest. Once you feel better we have breakfast." He covered her back with the sheets. He wouldn't deny a little more sleep while in her company.

"Drink … ? I didn't drink any alcohol last night. The smell and taste is disgusting," Jackie gagged as her head spun, leaning her head against him. She tried to remember if she did perhaps drink something by mistake but she knew for a fact she wouldn't have drunk anything she didn't trust. All she had was water so how the hell did this happen?

His ears flickered. "You did drink but rest for now." He patted her back and let her curl onto him. He knew from the file his boss had given him that Jackie didn't drink alcohol, and so even the smallest quantity would get her drunk... but she had acted pissed drunk last night, even now she smelled like alcohol. Which was bad in any case. He suppressed a yawn. Now he would have to explain this to the higher ups … good news, he might get to see the mighty Boss in person, bad news… the boss of all bosses might be angry and the last thing he wanted to do was to upset that person. But he also supposed that if Jackie was happy with it, then everything would be more than fine. He hugged Jackie and enjoyed her warmth listening to the beat of her heart with his big and fluffy ears. Don't worry, be happy.

" … wait, round two?" Jackie asked, his earlier words now just finishing their processing in her head. He suggested round two earlier … round two of _what_?

"Jackie … ," he knew she was a virgin. The file said so … or used to be before last night. And according to her file, that was something she held onto quite tightly so for it to have been shared with him, well, he wasn't sure how she would react at all, but he'd just have to deal with it as it came by. "A handsome man and a lovely woman get naked in bed together after a hardcore party and wake up cuddling each other. What do you think round 1 was about?" He smiled gently but funny he could perfectly hear how her heart was beating at a mad pace, and according to the big boss, that showed anxiousness, fear, excitement, distress; anything but calmness.

"More sleep?" She asked in a labored breath, pausing and taking a very deep breath as she tried to push off the aching headache. "Wait, sleep … we slept, uh, together?" Jackie asked, baffled still as she looked at him with confusion, " _why_?" She asked, sounded almost like she could not understand the reasoning for it.

"Yes. We slept, made love, mated, humped, and all else until we passed out." He looked at her his ears perking again; she looked utterly confused with her hangover. "Let me go get you some coffee. You need it." He kissed her on the forehead and then rolled of the bed, did a couple stretches and then walked up butt naked with his tail quite relaxed towards the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker.

Jackie stared at the door, her jaw dropping in complete and utter shock. H-Humped … and … made love? _Mated_? The foreigner let out a very long and pained groan as she held her aching head. She could hardly remember anything at all. However just to get out of the doubt, she touched herself. Yes, she was naked and unfortunately yes, her body was sticky all over, even between her legs.

A sharp shiver crawled down her spine as she hugged herself, very nervous. Why was she so sticky everywhere? It … i-it couldn't be true, right? There's just no way! She's never done anything like 'that' before!

In spite of her panic, the most important thing now was to find a way out of here. Jackie stumbled around the room, grabbing her clothes and quickly pulling them on haphazardly before walking over to the window, opening it up and looked for a possible escape route. She wavered and tilted back, dizzy as she got out to the balcony and then moved along it towards the fire escape down the side of the building. Her stomach churned as he gagged, pausing to hold down her stomach's contents. Ughhrhhh … she felt so sick she might even heave everything now. She resisted, however, continuing until she got on the ground.

She let out a shaky breath. "Oooh I am _not_ prepared for something like this," she heavily sighed, grunting as she shifted herself around and got a hold of the bars not too far away before faltering, tightening her grip but losing a shoe in the process. With a heavy huff she climbed over the metal railing, stumbling her way down the stairs and the ladder before she landed heavily, unable to get the aching out of her head. Ouch … ugh, this is the _worst_ kidnapper she had ever met so far. And she had meet quite many.

The Amusement Park's engineer picked up her pace, glancing at the storefront at the base of the building that she had just escaped and seeing an assortment of baked goods inside of the window, surprising her. A bakery store? And it looked surprisingly fancy and elegant. She saw the brand logo on the store's window and for some reason it seemed familiar but her brain was still too scattered to think about it. Jackie blinked, puzzled before fumbling her way back towards the Amusement Park, following the excited screams of the people enjoying the rides. Oh man … this was one headache she had to sleep off. She'd think about all this later.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMMWMWMWM**

Some time later after the coffee was ready and the breakfast was prepared, the faceless man came back into the room with a tray in his hands, not knowing what to say but ready for the best. Since the deed has been done, he needed to own up to what he's done and just treat her kindly like any other women he invites to bed with him…. If only she was like any other woman… but she was not. She was in the first place a foreigner. Which meant he was very lucky man to bed such a particularly loved woman by all the Role Holders that also happened to be of high value to his Boss.

When he entered the room and found it empty he lightly tilted his head, flickered his ears and sniffed the air, but he didn't hear anything and the scent of the place was too mixed to pinpoint anything. "Ahhh … Jackie?" He left the tray by a console table and began looking for the foreigner. It was one thing to accidentally sleep with her but losing her in his own house? That was a new one. However this was not the first time he played hide and seek with naked women in his bedroom.

He looked in the master bedroom, in the closet, under the bed, in the secret rooms as well but all he had found was her bra. He then looked at the open window. It was open, and as he walked outside and looked down. On the floor by the fire exit was her shoe. As he stared at her lone shoe, he let out a heavy sigh as his ears lowered, "well ... breakfast for one, then."

A brisk breeze quickly reminded him that he was naked. He turned around and went to drink her coffee and put her breakfast in the fridge; no need to waste food. He dressed up, grabbed her bra, came down to grab her show and went on to look for the foreigner, by scent he could track her down, even though it took a bit longer to do so while in human form. His boss would definitely _not_ like it if he failed in his mission regarding the third outsider. Plus he needed to give back her stuff and maybe figure out a good way to keep near her in order to follow his mission.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWM**

Jackie let out a heavy sigh, lightly thumping her head against the Tea Cup ride. This morning was dreadful. She woke up in the Afternoon Time Change in her bed, dressed like a wreck with a pretty interesting nightmare ringing in the back of her head. Waking up in someone's bed after apparently drinking too much? Yeah, _right_. She lightly laughed at the thought, brushing it off and tightened the screws to the rides as a regular check up. As if that was even possible for her. For one thing she didn't drink so waking up with such a hangover was impossible. She could remember last night … mostly. Jackie frowned, trying to think back over what happened. She remembered feeling a little light headed so she headed home … and fell asleep in her bed. Right?

Her doubts only made her uneasy as she rubbed her head, trying to dispel the last of the dull headache she woke up with. After a heavy sigh she brushed the thought entirely off, continuing with her work while looking around at some of the early morning customers. Some of them, she noticed, had animalistic features similar to Boris or Elliot but with no eyes. In Heart Country it was rare to see animal faceless but here in Clover they were uncommon but not as rare. She pondered as to why Clover had more animal faceless before brushing it off, continuing her work. Not that it mattered, but it was just interesting.

"Hey Jackie!" Boris's voice called as the cheshire cat approached, "wow! You look horrible, what happened? Party hard without me?" He cheerfully teased, awfully chipper for a lazy cat.

"I just woke up like this," she heavily sighed, rubbing her head again and trying not to think about last night at all. The more she tried to think about it, the worse her headaches became. "Where were you last night?"

"In the party obviously with a cute girl." He winked, "you were quite happy there."

"Yeah, I guess," Jackie mentioned offhandedly, "oh, hey, Boris. Do you remember around what time I left?" She asked, biting her tongue as she almost asked 'and with who'. She looked away, brushing the thoughts away. No no, that nightmare was just a nightmare. It did _not_ happen.

Easy and confident steps were heard coming towards them and soon a black and reddish haired man appeared on the ride. He had big fox-like ears and a tail remained alert behind him. He smiled brightly when he saw Jackie and let out a deep breath, his smile brightening "good, I finally found you, Ms. Jackie," he approached and looked briefly at the cheshire cat, "hello, Mr. cat," he then turned back towards Jackie and presented her a bra and a shoe. "You forgot this at my place this morning."

Silence enveloped the area as both Jackie's and Boris's eyes widened, their jaws dropping as they both stared at the item. A shudder of horror gripped Jackie's chest when she recognized her unremarkably boring and unappealing bra. She couldn't get out a single word before Boris started laughing.

"Really? _This_ girl? That's hilarious! Not possible!" He loudly laughed, trailing off bit by bit before he glanced over at Jackie, "right, Jackie?" He asked, stiffening up as his tail puffed up, seeing her pale face and clear look of horror. "REALLY?!" Boris shouted, shocked as Jackie gasped, coming back to reality before grabbing her bra and shoe, immediately grabbing the faceless's strange animal ear as well before booking it out of there with the faceless in tow, his tail puffing.

"Ow! What did I do!? Didn't you enjoy it!? I promise I can do it better when I'm sober!" The faceless whinned at the pain in his poor ear, however he couldn't help but smile and laugh at his hopeless situation. It was so bad that it could only improve.

Jackie pulled him around some pushes, finally letting go of his ear before pushing against his chest rather roughly and glaring up at him, "h-h-how do you have my bra, who are you and what is going on?!" Jackie irritably snapped at him, her cheeks turning red as the 'dream' became more and more clear.

He raised his hands and let out a humming breath, his ears flickered again and a calm smile adorned his lips, "I guess you really did drunk too much last night. So let me explain." He lowered his hands, "after last night's party you insisted on coming to my place and then you ripped off my clothes and removed yours and one thing let to another," his smile widened, "and that another is the kind of sleep between two naked persons where no sleeping is involved. Then this morning you had a really bad hangover and for some reason you jumped out of the window and went away while I prepared you some coffee and breakfast." He then gave a polite bow, showing his slightly wagging tail. "As for who I am, I am Fiore Rico Barone Cerqueira at your convenience. It hurts me a bit that you don't remember me when we've been working together for a while. I'm a part time software technician for the Underground Amusement Park."

"P-P-Part time?" Jackie questioned, thinking why she wasn't told of him at all before shaking her head, visibly looking frightened, "wh-wha-what did you do to me last night?"

His smile was sunny, warm and perverted while his medium but fluffy tail wagged, "nothing that you didn't like, judging by how you were hugging me so tightly in the morning."

"B-But how?" She asked, backing away from him. "I-I felt lightheaded so then I went home … right?" Jackie said, looking away as she began questioning herself.

He shrugged. "You weren't lightheaded." He took a step closer and leaned forward with confidence, his smile still in place, "you were completely drunk and you didn't want to go to your home although I offered to take you there. You wanted to go home with me."

The sudden close proximity frightened her as her hand whipped around, slapping him across the face as a warning before she quickly backed away with a paled face. "Don't come any closer to me." She ordered.

"Auch… I didn't deserve that. Girls only slap me when they want to top and play rough… and last night you were the one demanding to get close," he sighed, not bothering to rub his cheek since the hit was quite pathetic as his still playful tail showed, which reiterated why she needed an operative card for protection. "I wouldn't know what you drank. When we hit it you were already very festive and insisted I drank the rest of the bottle you were holding."

"B-But that is impossible! What bottle?" She demanded, "when I left the party all I had was a paper cup," Jackie said, beginning to tremble. She wasn't just frightened, she was terrified. Did this weirdo really take advantage of her last night? And how could she not remember any of it?

"No, you had a bottle, not a paper cup. And to prove stuff, I can tell you that you have a mole in the inner side of your right leg and a lot of scars on your back," he spoke quite lightly of this incident.

" … th-that means nothing," Jackie shakily snapped at him, her face turning more and more red. How is that even possible-?! How could she have gotten drunk and slept with someone? The taste and smell repulsed her; so what happened from when she left the part to where she met him? Jackie ran her fingers through her hair, struggling to remember what had happened on her walk home.

He sighed, "fine … I didn't want to bring this out, but you also spoke a lot about yourself while demanding hugs and backrubs." His ears moved like a radar from side to side before he looked around to ensure no one else was even near. "Your mother abused you. She went crazy when your brother died and began confusing you with him and she had to be put in a mental asylum. Your garage back in your world was practically broke and you had no friends or real family left when you came into this world." He took a deep breath and continued. "I can also tell you what you said about your stay in this world, or if you want, and you _do_ need it, I can give you another hug."

Jackie's jaw dropped in sheer horror as she covered her mouth, now quite frightened. She told him all of that?! "Y-You stay away from me." Jackie snapped at him, hurrying off towards the tent where the party was held before stopping, remembering what she was carrying. She quickly stuffed her bra into her tool belt strapped to her hips before picking up the pace. She knew it was impossible for her to have drank something like alcohol. So what happened?

"Wait a second," impossibly fast he stood in front of her and raised his hands into a half defensive and half stopping position, backing away from him. His posture quite laid back, his ears perking forward and his tail merely resting against his legs but she did not drop her guard. "Look. I'm not lying. You were really drunk when you hopped in my pants and I know you are confused. I really don't have bad intentions; you asked me what happened and I just answered honestly."

"B-But all of that … how could I have possibly been drunk if I didn't drink anything?" She asked at him, pulling her arm away from him and trying to figure out what to do.

"But you did drink. You had a bottle." He pinched the bridge of his nose and pressing his ears back against his skull, considering that maybe there was something wrong with this foreigner. She was a bit slow and even presented with evidence and rational information she acted so … irrational. Completely different that he'd expect from an engineer or from what a 'modern' foreigner should act, but oh well, she was overwhelmed, so up to a point he understood it. "That bottle is still in my house."

"I didn't have a bottle, just a paper cup," Jackie reminded him in annoyance. "And it was water."

"You had a bottle and it was _not_ water. Not when the label says '100% VODKA'." He let out a small growl. Now he understood why his Boss didn't deal with her personally. "Not because it's transparent it's water, marshmallow donut."

"Piss off," Jackie growled at him, pulling free and trying to walk away again.

"Hey, I'm trying to help. No wonder you have no boyfriend and only holders are interested in you because of the game." He crossed his arms. He had never though her personality would be so un-charming after all they did last night. "And if you want to see the bottle then it is my house. I'll place it by the fire ladder you climbed down."

"As if I care wh-what you think. Go home." She shakily growled, clearly on edge. Her voice trembled, showing her fright quite clearly.

He crossed his arms his hair and tail puffing slightly, "and you shouldn't get so angry. You are the one who took advantage of me. Had me take you to my house, removed my clothes, humped me, made me prepare coffee and breakfast that went to waste? And I even came to give you back your clothes and explain to you what happened."

" _I_ took advantage of _you_?! Y-Y-Yeah, I bet I _reeeally_ tortured you, huh? So much so you couldn't stop me?" Jackie irritably reminded him, feeling horribly vulnerable and violated on many different levels. She wasn't in the wrong, he was! He took advantage of her, no matter how he tried to spin this!

"I didn't mean that. Why would I try to stop a beautiful woman from doing me? I wouldn't mind if you take advantage of me again." He grinned for a second before trying to look serious again, his puffiness lost already. "Not that I would mind listening to your worries and hold you out or giving you backrubs. But first control your temper and face what happened."

"Nothing happened." She snapped at him, continuing to walk away. How could she have possibly slept with someone? Easy; she didn't. There was simply no possible way that happened. And he was trying to tell her that she was drunk when she ran into him? Yeah right. Like she was going to buy that crap.

"Tell that to the stickiness in your body and all the evidence, marshmallow donut." He groaned. If he had eyes he would be rolling them. "Alright. When you wanna speak about it and remember, then you know where to find me." He turned around, but looked over his shoulder. "And thank you for the night. I _did_ enjoy it and I wish you remembered and enjoyed it as well."

After that he walked away, and as soon as he reached the corner and turned around, he climbed up the building towards the roof to hide. Passing his hand along his long hair tied in a ponytail. Looking at Jackie walked below he pressed on his communicator. "Here Ballade. RJ45-UP. This is a direct order for operative Waltz-32. Take on mission 'Stalk-worm' until further orders. Target is moving at quadrant AP-7 right now."

The answer was immediate, " _Roger that."_

He cut off the communication and went towards the closest entrance of one of their connective tunnels. He needed to face his fate and report this.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

After hours and hours of searching, Jackie could not come up with one piece of evidence as to what happened last night. No matter how much she wracked her brain or retraced her steps, even taking a variety of shortcuts and paths to and from the party to her house, she came up with nothing.

She irritably rubbed her head, unable to make heads or tails out of what happened. What in the world happened from between her leaving the party, totally _sober_ but light headed, to her waking up in that man's apartment? Her face deeply flushed as she headed home, hearing a nearby door open with a loud squeak. She glanced over to the door, making a mental note to come back and oil it, before she saw Boris exiting the door. She froze as Boris looked over to her, pausing as well before he grinned and hurried over to her.

"Hey, hey Jackie, what was that about this morning?" He asked, his kitty curiosity raging behind his eyes as Jackie immediately looked away.

"Nope. Nothing." She stated, walking away to her apartment quickly.

"Hey come on, you can tell me! Did you and that faceless have a _fling_?" Boris asked, gasping in excitement before bursting out into laughter, "there's no way, right? I mean, a _faceless_ , Jackie? You know you could have me in bed anytime you wanted, right?" Boris loudly laughed, sticking close to her side as she picked up the pace to a very fast speed walk.

"Leave me alone, Boris!" She growled, mildly panicking. There was just no way that she, _she_ , of all people had something like a 'fling' with anybody! I-I-It simply wasn't possible!

And yet that is what all the evidence pointed to.

"Hey, it's okay! I can keep a secret, I promise!" Boris grinned, thoroughly enjoying getting under her skin with some scandalous and juicy information. Jackie tried to escape into her apartment, slamming the door on him but he easily slipped on through with a cheeky grin, "was it here? I don't smell anyone else here," he said, looking around excitedly.

"BORIS," Jackie stated, whipping around and pushing against his chest. He excitedly smiled, leaning forward and trying to glean any kind of information possible just by looking into her honest eyes, "just drop the subject, alright? _Nothing._ happened." She growled.

Boris sniffed the air. "I _do_ smell some faceless here in your room. More than one." He sniffed again, then the cheshire cat approached Jackie and pinched her nose, pulling up to have her open her mouth. "I don't smell exactly alcohol but I do smell something else."

"Boris, come on, really? You know I don't drink." She snapped at him before he gripped her cheek, sliding his thumb into her mouth. "Geh! Shtop thath!" Jackie demanded as he tilted her head up, keeping her mouth open as he sniffed more fervently at the scent.

"This … doesn't smell like alcohol." He noted with a frown, clearly puzzled. "Well, it smells _like_ it but it's different."

"OFF!" Jackie snapped at him, slapping his hands away before grabbing hold of the base of his tail.

"MRAH?! Jackie, that hurts! Let go, please!" Boris pleaded as Jackie opened her door back up. She let go, pushing him out the door but before she could slam it on his face, he held the door and sniffed all around her despite her protests before frowning. "Seriously, Jackie. You can trust me and tell me the truth. You may lie but I can clearly smell that guy on you and there's no doubt you kissed him." He teasingly smirked, "and it must have been hot too. You're making me jealous over here."

"Get out of my house, Boris! I'm taking a shower so don't bother me!" Jackie irritably barked at him before pushing him out of the door.

"Oh? A Shower? Can I join?" Boris cheekily grinned as the engineer shoved against his chest, making him back up a bit.

"Don't be stupid!" Jackie shouted at him, kicking him off of the porch as he smoothly turned around with a cheeky grin.

"Why not? Since you slept with a faceless, taking a shower with a Role Holder is fine and even better, right?" He asked happily as his hand trailed over his gun within his pocket without her noticing.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jackie shouted, slamming the door shut.

Boris's light smile fell into a mischievous grin as he glanced to the side, picking up on the scent of some faceless that were inside of her room. Regardless of what or rather who Jackie was doing in her free time, irritating him or not, there were some pests he wanted to hunt. He smelled their scents in her room and he did not like that one bit. Getting rid of some faceless she fancied wouldn't be so bad; not as long as she didn't find out about it.

Jackie irritably walked to her bathroom, undressing as she went before noticing the crusty stickiness of her clothing sticking to her skin. She gagged in disgust, ripping the clothes off before glaring at them and feeling the stiffness of the fabric. Why in the hell were her clothes so, s-so-! The faceless man's words echoed in her head before she threw the clothes onto the ground, stomping into her bathroom where she noticed that her skin was sticky from her chest and all down between her legs. She shivered in disgust, internally screaming and cursing at him before she paused. What was his name again? Flower something? UGH! She shuddered again, protectively hugging herself.

There's no way anything happened, she _refused_ to believe it!

 **MWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWWMWMWMMWMWWMMWW**

After crossing a long length of hidden underground corridors filled with traps, Fiore Rico finally arrived to the central underground building where the Lullaby's logistic center in the region was set up with. An underground electric train station situated under a normal truck logistic and transport place above ground which masked the noise of traveling on the train. Here also was the local governance center for the Lullaby's operations to the amusement park territory and the place where he and other minor CEO's needed to give their reports.

"Hola, Caramelo!" He charmingly called towards the receptionist with her beloved nickname and saluted her by kissing her right cheek before giving her a small set of 3 colorful macaroons. His ears remained towards her and no one else, giving her all the attention she desired.

"Hola, Fiore," she giggled and placed the macaroons on her desk. "Did you pass the security regulations?"

"Im the security CEO for the amusement park. Of course I did, Caramelo (caramel)." He smiled as his short tail fell. Of course he hadn't; that took too long and was a boring process. "Say, is Sour Apple here? I need to give her my weekly report."

The secretary pointed towards a door. "Yes, she's been having a fit with the delay of tunnel 12 towards the castle's town slow construction. So try not to anger her too much this time." She giggled before pressing the intercom, "Chief Executive Officer of Security for the Amusement Park, Fiore Rico Barone Cerqueira, is here with his reports."

A female groaning in aggravation voice answered, "let him in."

"No promises there, Caramelo." He then lovingly sighed and reached out to her, "but do promise me a date later?" He asked with a smile, taking a strand of her hair and kissing it.

"Sorry Fiore, I have a boyfriend." The receptionist giggled, reaching up and gently tugging on his canine-like ear, "remove these silly ears and tail and I might have relented," she teased.

"And I don't mind sharing," he answered with a wagging tail before leaning, kissing her on the cheek before heading for Sour Apple's office.

Upon entering the big office filled with side tables full of maps, plans and equations, he went by the desk and deposited a package identical to the one he had given to the secretary but with 5 macaroon instead of 3. "Hola, Manzana Agria (Sour Apple)." He beamed with an idiotically bright smile towards a finely dressed woman of his same age. He leaned forward to salute her like he normally did to everyone with a kiss on the right cheek, but the woman didn't stand up, preventing him from reaching her. His ears went down for a moment.

"Your report should have been given yesterday. What happened?" The woman adjusted her glasses.

"So cold, Manzana Agria," he made the motion of hugging his arms, "I could warm you up if you'd like."

The woman growled and grabbed a ruler that lay on the desk. "Forget it, you d*** irresponsible casanova dog! Now give your report before I send you to the tunnel 8." She threatened with a daggerous glare in his direction.

"Whoa, calm down." He raised his hands defensively but his grin remained. He then looked around, not bothering sitting down and began speaking. "Let's see … mmhhh … ," he trailed off as he placed his index finger on his chin and tapped in thought. "Oh yes, regardless of the Role Holder's normal negotiations around the Amusement Park, there had been activity regarding hostile acquisitions of buildings. All have been repealed and we have gained 26 new test subjects. Outside of that the security is tight inside the park but some of those Jeralds have been trying to infiltrate or break in. It appears that they are targeting the little worm but all their attempts have been nullified so far, either by our forces in secret or by the Role Holders directly." He then stretched himself out, humming with a pleased tune to himself, "also, our own incursions into defending our allies have been successful. We currently have expanded our influence in 25% towards the northern districts," he continued, mentioning a multitude of incidents and numbers, all of which the woman listened to with the perfect memory of recollecting the information.

"And where is your report?" She tapped her foot, beginning to get impatient.

"I just gave it." He yawned.

"Your _written_ report." She clarified in a hard and forced tone of somewhat politeness.

"That's boring, plus you have an excellent memory, so it's easier if I just report directly." Once more he grinned as her face became red and her anger increased, but before she could grab that ruler again or say anything, he remember another thing. "Oh! I nearly forgot it. I also slept with Jackie Penske last night. That's why I was too busy to write my report." He explained with a happy smile as his tail wagged.

Silence enveloped the room as the woman froze. Fiore remained silently smiling, allowing the information to sink in.

" … you what?" She was dumbstruck. "You slept with that foreigner?"

"Well, of course we slept … after we had sex." He smiled again, his tail wagging as he prepared to run.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER! _NOT_ sleep with her!" The woman shouted, leaping up from her chair and slamming her hands against the table in anger, grabbing the ruler and transforming it into a repetition ballesta with intricate golden designs.

"I _was_ watching her; from various angles, I'm sure of that." He explained happily, leaping back and preparing to run. The woman fixed the arrows on him, shaking the weapon in her anger before letting out a heavy sigh and lowering the crossbow, surprising him.

" … I am not reporting this to the Berceuse. _You_ go." She stated, rubbing her aching head.

"Me? Reporting directly to Lady A?" He gulped, terrified as much as he was thrilled beyond measure to see the Berceuse, his tail swinging like a tornado of happiness but his ears flat against his skull. "If that's the Berceuse's wish, then of course." He answered with a blush as he kissed his knuckles right over his tattoo located on his left ring finger.

"I'm not telling her you f***ed up on day one of the operation to watch over the idiotic free-for-grabs foreigner. How the hell did you even get a foreigner in bed so fast?!" She demanded, beyond reason in all of her shock.

"My natural charm and the fact she was piss drunk?" He answered with natural ease, his tail then stopped moving and perked"except for the drunk part, it worked with you too."

"Urgghh!" She screamed in anger before she shot 5 bolts towards him, but while he jumped back, time distorted around the area.

With complete control over the time in the vicinity, he moved out of the way of her bolts with ease before realizing he took exactly 2 and a half steps more in the duration of the brief pause. His eyes widened as time sped back up, the bolts digging into the back ground wall before he turned around and began running towards the exit. His time distortion had lasted another .5 seconds? This revelation baffled him as much as it did excite him. He was told that by getting to work closely with a foreigner he may eventually gain some deeper levels on his abilities but he never imagined that it would happen so soon; .5 seconds of time manipulation was dead or life in a battle.

"Alright, thank you!" He smiled before running out of there, proud but terrified before he followed the secret tunnel towards the next territory with his ears perked and his tail wagging.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWM**

.

.

Hope you enjoy this! I've gotten lots of messages asking me to pair Jackie up with a faceless and I think Chaos-Dark-Lord and I have a very funny and unique way of writing this differently than all the other stories I've written so far! I look forward to serving you more fun situations with this mess Jackie has mysteriously gotten herself into. _ **5 REVIEWS**_ for the next chapter!

Chaos-dark-lord: Hello everyone. You've been asking for a story between Jackie and a Faceless, so here we are cooperating and giving it to you. This story is a continuation of the also co-fic 'Future Warrior' in Peekodemeko's profile, but its entirely new and independent. Now tell us what you expect or what you think will happen here ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**WORD OF WARNING:** this chapter and fic will place Jackie in more adult situations than what I usually write. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO MATURE TOPICS AND SITUATIONS thank you and otherwise, enjoy!

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Nervous but excited Fiore arrived in the main headquarters of the for the first time since the experiment that turned him into a living relic happened. His tail was tucked between his legs but it was wagging, his ears moving in all directions at any sounds that caught his attention. To tell the truth, he was nervous. Not only had he made direct contact on the foreigner, he also had direct contact _in_ the foreigner. He had no idea how his beloved boss would think of that.

His hands trembled considerably as he raised his left hand, kissing his ring finger that proudly held the Lullaby symbol. He would give everything, his life, his physical possessions, his own blood and clock is it was meant to please the wonderful and brilliant living God among them, their Berceuse. His clock raced, feeling a sense of fulfillment deep within the pit of his gut that spread through his entire body, making him tremble to the point he believed he could perhaps faint. He was so humbled by being presented the chance to meet with her that he lost all sense of reality and floated towards the receptionist desk, his head in the clouds. His tail wildly wagged back and forth, very, very excited about all of this. He wanted to run to her immediately and express his utmost devotion but alas, he must wait.

"Hola," Fiore happily greeted the boss's receptionist, his tail wagging wildly, "I a-am here to give my reports to Lady A," he explained, his eyes shining as the woman looked up at him, rather bored.

The receptionist looked at him up and down, her eyes focusing for a second on his happy wagging tail. "Lady A. is busy at the moment. You can fill a form to schedule a reunion once she has some free time, which would be in around 3 weeks."

"Come on, mochi," He pleaded. He flickered his ears, his tail calming just a little, "I wouldn't be here to bother the Berceuse without a good reason. Also I would like to see you too more often. Care for a date?"

"You could also fill a form to schedule a meeting with me. For not Lullaby's related stuff I may have time once all our projects are done however long that takes." She smirked, adjusting her glasses, "but if really urgent for you to see Lady A soon, you could also come in 6 time changes for the general audience at the cathedral"

"Well, I only came here because I was told to give my report regarding the 3rd foreigner directly to Lady A." He cheerfully grinned, his tail still wagging quite a bit.

The receptionist stopped for a moment what she was doing and pressed the intercom. "I'm sorry to interrupt your experiments, Lady Aria, but the security chief for the a

Amusement Park is here to report about the third foreigner under his surveillance."

A second later, a feminine voice that sounded digitalized spoke. "Let him in."

The receptionist released the intercom button and looked at Rico. "You heard the Boss, go in and don't waste her time."

"Thank you, mochi," Fiore smiled.

Fiore quickened his pace down the hall, feeling his clock race in his complete and utter excitement. He, Fiore Rico Barone Cerqueira, was about to meet the wonderful Berceuse for the second time in his life! He came to a stop besides the door, taking some deep breaths to calm himself before bringing his hand up to knock. Before he could, however, bright surges of light and crackle of electricity filled the air, making him hesitate before knocking. "Greetings, my Lady, I have news regarding the third foreigner, Jackeline penke"

The door opened on it's own to let him in, and when he entered, he saw the Berceuse wearing a lab coat, taking off her goggles to look at him while a strange red and gold fish swam around in the tank behind her; which was rather odd in itself but would not have been as odd if very powerful electrical cords weren't inside of the tank, making the water glow with the amount of electricity within it.

He gave a polite bow and waited for her to speak first while his senses basket in her presence. Her scent was still as he remembered, ozone or static electricity.

Her voice came from everywhere around the room. "Fiore Rico Barone Cerqueira, the maned wolf. Current post: Chief executive operative for the amusement. Undercover as security chief for the park's underground projects. Secondary mission: Surveillance and protection of the third foreigner Jackie Penske. Main business appliance and talent: Chef at the 'Royal staircase'." She walked towards her desk and leaned towards him. "How have you been? I got notice that you've been trying the recipes I sent you from the sweet breads and other desserts from my world. Seems they are successful. Good job."

Fiore's heart nearly stopped in his excitement, feeling his tail wag no matter how he tried to corral it. "Y-Yes, and I am very happy and grateful you trust me with such delicate recipes!" He happily cried, bowing towards her in excitement.

Aria Hadron Scherzi, the Berceuse, chuckled as she saw his fluffy tail wag and remembered what his species was. She wasn't a mere foreigner anymore, but the extent and influence her mere presence was causing in Wonderland around her was more than she anticipated. "How would I not? Your talent for all sweet stuff in magnificent."

Fiore looked taken aback, startled that she knew him but felt an incredible surge of warmth and happiness, "you flatter me, Berceuse." He said, his ears turning turn in embarrassment while his tail wagged back and forth.

"I would have liked if you brought some of your pastries, though." She offhandedly noted.

"I-I apologize for that. In my run to arrive here and give my report, I did not think to bring some. I will bring as many as you may desire next time, however." He promised her, frightened that not even three large cart fulls would earn his forgiveness. "I am grateful my pastries are to your liking."

She turned of the electricity off the water tank. Surprisingly the fish was still alive. "Well, back to business you wouldn't have been sent to me unless you had something important to tell me."

"I beg your pardon, Berceuse, but I have information directly regarding Ms. Penske, the 3rd foreigner, for you." Fiore said, wagging his tail still.

"Not that I don't like your fluffy presence, Rico, but why are you the one reporting directly to me?" She knew that the security chief for the territory would not have sent any of the security zone chiefs directly to her if it wasn't for a good reason.

"She ordered that I come myself and report directly to you instead." He sheepishly smiled, appearing quite happy.

"And why is that?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow. However care-free this pup was, she knew he was nervous.

"Well, for one, I am to report to you directly and tell you that my time manipulation time has increased." He happily announced.

Aria's eyes widened just slightly, which in her case meant great surprise. She hadn't gotten much time to experiment more on him, but this was perhaps worth more time. "Explain."

"During my report to Sour Apple, we had a small sparring contest as we usually do." He explained happily, not bothering to mention about her attempted murders, "and as I dodged her attack, I took exactly 2 and a half steps more than I could before, increasing my ability another .5 seconds." He happily and fully answered.

"That is interesting. I'll call you later to observe better this, but how is that related with Jackie Penske?" In truth she was delighted. His experiment had been a success, limited in time but incredibly successful.

"Because I slept with the foreigner." Rico answered with a sheepish smile, trying not to allow his face to crack under the pressure but his tail went between his legs.

" … BULLSHIT THAT PRUDE GOT LAID?!" The Berceuse lost her composure, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Few would ever see such a shocked expression from the almost mechanical woman.

"But I did … last night … she was drunk and I took her to my home after killing 3 faceless trying to do unknown things to her." He answered, his tail wagging, "after I took her home, she simply could not keep her hands off of me and one thing led to another before we shared quite a lovely night together. In the morning she left out the window but she was quite hungover." He sadly reported with his ears lowering just a tad

"Prude started it? _And_ she was drunk?!" Aria's surprise kept on, her normally stoic face showing the confusion she was experiencing. She had no reason to believe her loyal card would be lying to her and his reputation was that of someone who liked to make love to many women.

"Yes, quite a bit." He answered, resigning himself to his fate of something perhaps worse than death. He really had no idea how the Berceuse would react but whatever she did, he would accept without complaint.

"WELL DONE, FIORE!" Aria beamed. "Now come here! You deserve a reward."

"Eh?" Fiore said, perking up in surprise. His large ears turned towards her, confused and wondering if he misheard his great Berceuse. D-Did … she just say reward?

Aria first grabbed d his big fluffy ears and began to rub them softly but firmly, petting him nicely. "That was a _very_ good move; I'm so happy that you got that prude laid. Who knows? You may even be able to capture her. Maybe even win her game. I'm gonna give you mana." She began humming a small tune, concentrating with each hum and focusing on desiring the power and intent of her glee at the news that her operative have gotten that prude of a contracted friend to loosen up. She began focusing more and more mana on him, keeping a hand caressing an ear while she slid her other hand along his jaw, tracing his lips and then moving over his clock, where she began focusing her mana output, the tune no longer a hum but a melody that pumped and fixed power in his being with each note.

Fiore's lips parted, stiff as an electrical surge of adrenaline pumped through his body, making his entire physical being feel light as a feather. Between his lips he loudly yowled, startled as he grasped her wrists from the pure energy wriggling through his system and centering over his burning chest. The sensation was almost too great for him as his legs buckled, making him fall to his knees in a silent scream of both excitement and fear; excitement at the pleasure and enlightenment his body was experiencing and fear at the deepness of the penetration that shook him to his very clock with power that altered his very existence while providing him with utmost electrifying pleasure.

Aria continued the song, observing him under the lenses implanted in her eyes, noticing how a bit more substance fixed into his existence, making him a bit more real of a character in this world. And when she finally finished the song, she took a step back to look at him wilting in pleasure, with his mouth open, his tongue lolling out and his tail wagging like a tornado of happiness. "Seems like you enjoyed that part of your reward."

His shoulders shuddered a bit before he fell onto the ground and looked as if he would melt into the floor. Fiore struggled to answer her but he was still drowning in just the mere experience of being touched by his Berceuse's precious mana. He, Fiore Rico Barone Cerqueira, was deemed worthy enough by The Berceuse to be imbued with some of her mana.

"I'll create some nice items for you you later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go be a good recipient of the friend contract." Aria said, patting his head and then waking out of the room. She needed to celebrate that she was helping Jackeline as stated in their friendship contract while being able to experiment in new ways along the way. _(I'm such a good friend)_

Fiore stayed on the ground, his leg twitching continually in pleasure as he let out short, fast whines of happiness, his head spinning. He felt his power increase greatly and he could not express just how joyous he was of this event. While he wanted to go directly back to work to better serve the Lullaby, he wanted to last in this sensation of knowing that with his new power he could better serve the Lullaby. He kissed his knuckles right over his ring tattoo, feeling particularly blessed by his precious Berceuse. He would not fail her.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMW**

Jackie let out an aching sigh as she finally pulled herself out of the shower, awkwardly walking as every inch of skin on her body burned. She scrubbed herself so much that her skin was now red and deprived of way too many skin cells. Her attempt to scrub off all feelings of that stickiness from before left her stiff and disgusted, still feeling that stickiness and alcoholic stence all over her body; she hated it. With a disgusted shiver she pulled on some clothes, towel drying her hair a little bit before stepping out into her room.

Party poppers exploded as soon as she came in. "CONGRATS ON LETTING GO OF YOUR PRUDENESS!" Aria stood in the middle of the room, a bunch of shadow arms holding a bunch of poopers, various bottles of wine ready in a side table and Aria's expression super happy "WELCOME TO REAL WOMANHOOD, EX-PRUDE!"

Jackie stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Aria in complete silence as she saw the minimal decorations around her room, along with a large mess of the party poppers all over the floor. Her face paled, mortified but tried her best to hide it as she awkwardly looking away, "I-I-I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about," Jackie said, trembling as she tried to think how the hell she found out … unless Boris had something to do with it.

"Oh, c'mon. According to the article 117 of our contract, important events should be discussed and an appropriate response should be given. In this case, you finally slept with someone _and_ drank some real drinks!" She applauded … with many shadow hands behind her mimicking the motion to create a big applause. "I also congratulate you in your non-Role Holder choice."

" … well, sorry to burst your bubble, Aria, but nothing happened," Jackie assured her, walking over to her closet and pulling on her work uniform. Despite Jackie's attempt to calm herself with her words, the burning skin signified that it was perhaps _not_ true. Something … probably _did_ happen and whether she couldn't remember it or not didn't matter.

"Evidence and testimonies differ," Aria dropped herself on the bed, "you apparently were drunk after the party and jumped a nice guy." Aria grinned.

"Aria, I … I-I don't remember anything." Jackie admitted, turning to look at her with a teary gaze, her hands trembling, "I-I-I-I really can't remember anything, Aria!" Jackie cried, bursting out into frightened tears. "How the hell could this happen?! I didn't have _anything_ to drink at that stupid party!" Jackie cried, startling Aria by the sudden outburst.

"You didn't?" Aria scratched her chin and pulled Jackie on the bed to examine her. "Let me see."

"I _hate_ the taste of alcohol, it disgusts me and you know that!" Jackie cried, deeply sniffling as Aria poked and prodded at her. "I-I mean, I m-mean, Aria, why can't I remember anything?! I left the party after feeling light headed and then I end up in some random guy's bed?!" Jackie shouted, finally feeling safe enough to break down in tears.

"Jackie … did you really drink nothing? Forget alcohol; anything?" Aria then pulled down Jackie's pants. "If you say you were feeling light headed then you might have consumed something after all. Foreigners are targets, after all."

"No, I didn't! A-A-All I had was tap water in a cup I brought myself! ... what are you doing?" Jackie asked, sniffling as Aria tossed the engineer's shorts aside, startling her.

"Why is your skin so red?" Aria mentioned while trying to control a smirk from coming up.

"M-My skin felt disgustingly sticky so I went a-an-and scrubbed it all off in the stupid bath." Jackie said, gesturing towards the bathroom rather pathetically as she tried to rub the tears out of her eyes.

"Sticky?" Aria raised an eyebrow and her smirk returned fully, then she put her hand between Jackie's legs. "Do you want me to ... check more deeply?"

"Ch-Check what?" Jackie asked, confused and obviously distressed.

In a sudden moment of tactful execution, Aria pulled herself over Jackie. "Listen to what I think happened. Someone drugged the so called water you took at the party. After that you did get drunk and stumbled upon this guy. And from what I've learned so far, you assaulted him and took to bed in his house. You two had sex and then you ran away." She tilted her head and then rolled of Jackie to bring back a bottle of lotion that she slurped over Jackie's red skin. "So, you were the one who took the guy to bed, which gives you +10 points." Then she considered more, "were you sticky between your legs."

"I was sticky just about e-everywhere." Jackie explained, happy that at least one person was listening to her. "I'm wondering if I spilled some alcohol on me or something."

"Jackie? Semen is sticky." Aria stated with a straight face. "Minus 10 points for not knowing that."

"Ugh! Don't talk about it! I don't want to hear it!" Jackie shouted, falling face first into her pillow before letting out an aggravated and whining groan of despair. "Aria, what the hell am I going to do?" Jackie cried out loud, "I have no idea about this stuff, I don't even know what to do now!"

"You are going to put that lotion on your body." Aria rummaged in the pockets and compartments of her armor, looking for something.

"W-Wh-Why?" Jackie asked, turning to her with red puffy eyes.

"Because your skin is super red and I already dripped it over you. So start rubbing yourself while I explain stuff and continue telling you things like 'told you so'." Aria said, getting primed and prepped to give a lecture.

"F-Fine." Jackie pouted, still huffy and very upset as she began rubbing in the lotion to her painfully screaming skin.

"First of all, face it. You raped- got laid with a guy. How did he act in the morning?" Aria questioned.

" … I'm not really sure. It's still fuzzy." Jackie admitted, rubbing the lotion in still.

"What you remember?" Aria then grabbed a little bottle and shook it, making sure it still had some left.

"Well … I remember waking up … he offered coffee, I think." Jackie said, glancing off to the side in thought, "I … well, weirdly I thought I was still dreaming. I still thought it was a bad dream until he brought me my bra during work." Jackie frowned.

"That's nice. I also heard that he looked for you some time later. Why? What did he say?" She took two pills from the bottle, "and open your mouth. You probably want to swallow these pills."

" … that he was a perverted creeper who takes advantage of drunk girls." Jackie summed up, "or whatever I was last night," she noted, staring at the pills. "What are those?"

"You said you must likely had bareback sex with the guy, no? These are the pills for that." Aria put the pills into Jackie's mouth and a tendril of darkness passed the other girl a glass of water to help her swallow while Aria crossed her arms, not really doubting that statement from her operative. "Did he? What exactly did he say or do?" Aria again asked, watching as Jackie's eyes grow large as she swallowed.

"WE DIDN'T WEAR A CONDOM!" Jackie almost shrieked, "Aria, what am I going to do?! Am I getting a baby in my belly or, o-o-or can we even _have_ kids here?!" Jackie shouted, freaking out.

Aria gave a 'friendly' slap to Jackie, making Jackie shy back in surprise as Aria held up a finger. "Calm down and let me impart some experienced female knowledge."

"O-Okay." Jackie whined and sniffled before rubbing her eyes to clear away the tears.

She tapped Jackie's nose. "First, you might not be on the fertile part of the menstrual cycle or you might permanently be on it while staying in this world." She crossed her arms, "I have not researched that because I have an IUD with hormonal control, a control chip with chemical distributions and way too many safe and protections. Also, Alice is already with Blood and it would be useless to research her. However, in your case, if you've been menstruating then your cycle is normal. In any case I just gave you happy pills for that, so don't worry." The mercenary waved her hands ambiguously with a slight roll of the eyes, "but regarding your other question, yes, you can have descendants in this world by traditional reproductive means, in fact it's part of the objectives of the game even if almost no one is aware of that."

"B-Bu-But will I be alright?! What am I going to do?! I'm not ready to be a mother!" Jackie cried, her hysteria creeping back in again. "This is really freaking me out, Aria!"

Aria pat Jackie's head a bit too hard. "You swallowed the happy pills, so be happy. You should explore the fun of getting laid so forget about mother stuff for now. For real, look at me. How many times have you caught me with you know who? So far and so long I won't be ruining my life. But if you have puppies I'll be glad to offer medical support as stated in chapter 13, section 356 of the friendship contract, also I would adopt the puppies in my organization if you want me to; so don't worry and have fun. But first tell me more about this guy and what happened when he came looking for you." Aria very calmly asked, wanting to get more information out of the ex-prude.

Jackie shivered, still frightened before she forced her mind to the matter at hand. "He came by and just gave me back my bra and shoe. He offered to talk some more before I left to go retrace my steps and try to figure out what happened." Jackie frowned, "he basically said that I threw myself onto him and that I was holding a bottle but I left the party with a paper cup." Jackie frowned before pausing, "wait! He said he still has that bottle." Jackie said, snapping her fingers as though it were a 'eureka' moment.

Aria turned to look at Jackie with a grin, "get that bottle and I can analyze it! There is the alcohol," Aria mentioned while pacing around. "You were drugged with whatever was in the bottle of alcohol."

"Aria, I left the party with a paper cup, _not_ a bottle!" Jackie reminded her, "I have no idea where the bottle came from. Gowland doesn't even drink vodka." Jackie said before her hopes raised, "you'd do that?" Jackie said, hopeful.

"Jackie, it was a super big party. Everyone was there and everyone brought alcohol. Slipping a bottle with something else would not have been difficult." Aria then paused to think about it. "And yes, I'll analyze it if you get it, but you need to give me a sample of blood now so extend your arm." Aria pulled out a needle from nowhere.

"Blood?" Jackie asked, startled.

"Of course. I need to analyze whatever is in your system now, duh!" Aria pulled on Jackie's arm to stick the needle connected to a big blood bag.

"Ow." Jackie hissed under her breath as she began drawing blood.

"And you should also apologize to the guy. He helped you during the night, took your drunk ass home, prepared you coffee and even went to give back your stuff."

"Yeah, and took advantage of me." Jackie deeply frowned, looking away awkwardly. She had no idea how to react in this kind of situation.

"Actually it sounded more like _you_ took advantage of him." Aria rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Jackie frowned.

"Why? Do you have some stupid primitive preconception that girls can't sexually take advantage of guys?" Aria chuckled. "I tell you we are pretty capable of that."

The way Aria spoke made Jackie think she had experience somehow with that as she shivered a bit, deciding not to comment, "I've never even been with a guy before and now I suddenly wake up in bed next to one?"

"You haven't been drunk and drugged too at the same time before." Atia pointed out.

"I have been both of those thanks to Gowland's stupid 'get drunk fast' experiments." Jackie huffed. "I took that by accident. It was horrible." She grimaced, gagging in remembrance of the experiment. She took it by mistake but that didn't change the fact he made one.

"Do you want me to get revenge on Gowland for you?" Aria smiled darkly, "he would be an interesting test subject."

"Absolutely not." Jackie stated with her arms in an X formation.

"Well, in any case you should go speak with the guy and get that bottle. Also if you listen to what he has to say you can get a better idea of what really happened." She then relaxed her smile. "And now that you're not a prude anymore, and because I know that you are too much into this marriage, marriage, marriage, yada, yada, yada stuff, do you want me to see who is this guy and negotiate him to marry you?"

"What?! I-I have no interest in him like that." Jackie said, startled. In all honesty, she wanted nothing to do with him and pretend it never happened. Well … not that it changes what actually happened.

"But you have said around 6,452 times that you would only save sex with a guy for marriage… or things of the sort. Thus you surely want to marry now don't you? Plus he seems like a good guy. He prepared coffee and then looked for you to give you your stuff back and talk to you." Aria suggested.

" … ugh, I really don't know anymore." Jackie heavily sighed, rubbing her head in annoyance. "My head is a mess right now. And yeah, I was planning on it but now … ugh." Jackie groaned.

"I'll see my contacts and have him marry you to salvage your stupid original ideals!" Aria declared among evil chuckles.

"What?! No, no Aria don't get involved with this. I-I really appreciate and all but this is my business." Jackie said, now suddenly worried for the mystery guy's safety.

"And as your best female friend and due to the clause 89 of our contract now it's my business too. Besides, you are involved already."

" … A-Aria, look, just let me talk to him first, alright?" Jackie said, now suddenly very uneasy. Aria was quite terrifying … that poor faceless is probably going to die somehow.

"Alright. I'll let you speak to him first. You get that bottle and also find out as much information as you can about the guy. Anything you know already?" Aria asked, finding it fun to know everything while Jackie was still struggling to figure things out and catch up.

"Well, I know he runs a bakery near the Amusement Park east gate across the park. I saw the front of the store after I snuck out of the 3rd story window."

"Jackie, the only bakery on that place is the the Imperial staircase. That is the _most_ exclusive bakery in Clover country." Aria said quite seriously, playing up her card while holding back a grin.

"Really?" Jackie asked, surprised.

"Yes. Vivaldi's favorite pastries and treats come from there and they sell to the most the most 'outstanding' clients. Of course anyone can go and buy at the place, but not everyone can afford their delicacies. However you should go and, 1- speak with the guy, and 2- try some of their chocolates." Aria explained before she noticed the bag of blood was filled and she removed the needle.

"Ouch," Jackie hissed as Aria sealed the blood bag.

Aria put the tip of Jackie's towel over the dot and pressed against it. "Just go and taste those deliciousness."

"Yeah, as if I would have enough money to afford one." Jackie sighed, "I'd rather spend it on clothes or something more practical."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Even for someone that loves money so much as me, I do treat myself to some mango mousse from them every once in awhile." She then thought on an idea, "do you like sweet stuff?"

"I love it, of course." Jackie answered, stating it as though it were obvious.

"Alright. And only because you just had a breakdown." Aria looked in her armor compartments and took out some piece of paper and then wrote something on it. Then shadows formed an envelope on it to seal it. "Give that to the manager. I sold them a couple recipes from desserts from our world and I told them I'll give them more later. So I'll have them treat you some desserts in exchange."

"Really? What kind?" Jackie asked, suddenly very eager.

"None that your little gringa experience would ever even heard about. But very delicious, nonetheless."

"Alright, I'll go do that now. Thank you, Aria." Jackie grinned, hugging her closest female friend in Wonderland.

"Mmhh … what should be an appropriate response now?" Aria asked, hesitant.

"To hug me back; I'm thanking you." Jackie grinned.

"Must I?"

"You better." Jackie said, hugging her more tightly.

Very awkwardly and hesitantly Aria passed her hand to Jackie's back. "Mmhh … are you open now to some more sexual experimentation?"

"NO." Jackie stated in a very hard and firm voice.

"Then go get that bottle and some candies."

 **.**

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

 **.**

Jackie stared at the front of the pastry shop, trying to brace herself for what's to come. First, the sweets, and then, the … guy … dog… fox...canine … person. She heavily groaned and dragged her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself look more presentable as she hesitantly entered the building.

The place was a palace of splendor with golden lights above the stonework of the walls and ceiling. A huge staircase covered with presentations of the goods in the shop combined with trees of trays with different desserts,treat and pastries. Colorful sets of diverse products were arrayed over ostentatious tables with silver cutlery and golden embroideries of the image of a card's 'imperial flush' as motif for the store. But all the amazing sighs did not compare to the smells that filled the air and melted the senses of any customer that came in. The variety was amazing and the section dedicated to products traditional to wonderland palled in comparison to the 'revival styles' brought from recipes of the foreigner world. Accompanied by small flags near the trays were Algerian almond cookies, Persian rose-scented sweet, Rice with milk and capirotadas, Turkish nut and phyllo sweet pastry, Indian sweet chickpea flour balls and many others that Jackie had never even heard about. All of those not even looking as inviting as the fine selection of chocolates; or, as it was announced here, Xocolatl.

Jackie stared at the large selection, drooling over just how many sweets there were. She couldn't believe that she had somehow missed this place the last time she came to Clover unless it recently opened up. So distracted with the sweets, she did not realize the strange looks the other customers gave her; in comparison to their high class outfits, she was still in her oil stained uniform for the Amusement Park.

A clerk approached Jackie. "Welcome to the Imperial Staircase, miss. May I suggest one of our most favored wide selections?" The woman then led Jackie to an isle that although was still fancy, did look like it held the cheapest items, which still were far more expensive than any of Jackie's full meals would cost.

"Well, thank you, but I'm actually here for the manager," Jackie said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the envelope with Aria's seal, "my friend told me to give this to the manager here." She cheerfully smiled. After dealing with the manager she'd go ahead and ask for … what was his name? She really, really didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

The clerk's expression widened upon seeing the black envelope and the seal. Making her gasp and tightly grasp the letter before running into the back, startling Jackie and making her think Aria has threatened this place before before coming back. "Right away, miss. Please come," the woman smiled. Jackie was then led through a back door and then to a smaller staircase that led to an office. "Please wait for a second, miss. The manager was busy baking some goods but he'll be up here in no time. Would you like a coffee in the meantime?"

"Oh, uh, yes, thank you." Jackie smiled. If this place wasn't so fancy she would decline but how could she possibly decline fancy coffee?

"Some preference? Dark, cappuccino, moka?" She offered, suddenly quite friendly.

"Anything sweet." Jackie smiled.

She was served a cappuccino with cajeta rims inside a jar with the logo of the place and served a small plate with 5 different micro cakes before she was left alone.

Jackie stared at the amazing looking coffee mug alone along with the design on the coffee itself. You know it's a fancy place when they make little designs in the top. Jackie hummed with a satisfied smile, poking her finger into it to test its hotness before waving her hand, finding it too hot for now.

The door opened behind Jackie. "Alright. Who is looking for me?" When Jackie turned around, she saw the same guy from the 'incident' in full chef's attire. The sight startled her as her eyes burst open, startled as she wordlessly stared at him. Her heart dropped into her gut, as if wanting to hide and never look back. She tried to speak but couldn't manage any words much less what to say.

"Oh, it's you, my sugar bun." The dog faceless smiled and went to the chair behind the desk, letting flour and sugar drop everywhere around as he walked. "So? What's up?"

"U-Um … r-r-right, well, uh, you said you still have that bottle, right? F-From that uh, night?" Jackie asked, looking away and not meeting his eye-less gaze. She felt extremely awkward and really unsure how to talk with him.

"Mhh … yes, up in my apartment. But did you call the manager for that?" He asked as he leaned on his chair, watching her behavior closely.

"Well, no. I was going to call for you next after that." Jackie grimaced, "Aria gave me that letter to give to the manager.

"You speak to the Ber… to My Lady, by name!?" He looked surprised and took out the letter. He hadn't even opened it yet but he did so right away.

"Well yeah, that's her name." Jackie said, baffled by his sudden shock. He acted like it was blasphemy to say her name.

He read the letter a couple times silently, burning the words into his memory;

 _Fiore Rico Barone Cerqueira_

 _Congratulations on getting inside the prude's pants. Do so again and as often as possible. Make sure it works, be nice and charming. She is weak against sweets, so use that to your advantage. You will report on this to me directly from now on. Your other duties still stand. Good luck._

 _Berceuse_

After reading it once more time and noticing how the shadows curled around his finger like a new ring; he stood up. "Wait here, Jackie. I'll be back right away."

"Uh, alright?" Jackie said, surprised before he dashed out of the room.

Jackie stared at the door, puzzled before looking back and around his office a bit. She swung her feet a little bit, bored as she sipped at the cooled coffee, finding the taste irresistibly sweet and tasty.

A minute later he returned. In his arms a big basket full of the Imperial Staircase's products in his arms. From fine bread to small chocolates in golden and silver envelopes.

The lust and glutton desire was immediate on Jackie's face as she stared at the expensive chocolates, knowing that it all had to be easily worth almost 100 Time Changes worth of pay. She was shocked that a single letter from Aria got her so many things; she was going to have to try and suck up to Aria a little more often, if possible.

He noticed her gaze fixated on the basket and moved it to his other side, her eyes trailing the basket. He also noticed her eyes were red, possibly from crying, which made him feel bad enough for making a mental note to go and get a more detailed file on her later to learn more about the foreigner. He placed the basket on the desk and took out a marble sized chocolate. "Let's start again. I'm Fiore Rico Barone Cerqueira, owner, manager and main chef of the 'Imperial Staircase' part times. Nice to meet you … formally and again." He extended his hand with the chocolate in it.

Jackie hesitated, surprised before sheepishly smiled back and shook his hand, "and I'm Jackie Penske, chief engineer of the Amusement Park." Jackie introduced herself, feeling a little bit better in the formal greeting. She felt stiff and uneasy but she would simply have to get over it; she needed to get that bottle. She shook his hand and touched the chocolate, which he left in her hand.

"Try that chocolate. It has almond cuts inside surrounded by wined chocolate under the dark chocolate and cookie crust." He explained with a beautiful smile as Jackie's mouth began drooling.

"Thanks," Jackie said, hesitating before popping it into her mouth. The immediate melting touch of the chocolate made her pupils widen in immediate adoration for the chocolate, drooling in her mouth as she just let it melt; no chewing required.

"Was it good? It's one of our more recent recipes." He smiled all too charmingly. My Lady, as always, was spot on. And now knowing Jackie's weakness, he intended on exploiting it thoroughly before he reached her heart

" … I don't think I can ever eat normal chocolate again." Jackie admitted, hanging her head in amazement at just how great a single piece of chocolate could taste.

He chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. It took me some tweaking on the wine quantities to get the inside so smooth." He then grabbed another chocolate. This one was of the same size than the last one but had a triangular shape. "Are you feeling better? At least more calm?"

"Y-Yeah, a little better." Jackie admitted with a forced smile, "can we get that bottle? Aria wants it." Jackie said, standing up with her eyes on the basket.

He looked at her. "Alright, let's go up to my apartment. But promise me you'll accept the coffee this time and won't jump out of the window?" He playfully questioned.

"No promises." Jackie said, glancing up at him with a faint and teasing smile. It was impossible to remain tense around such a carefree guy; even if they did the, well, yeah.

"But this chocolates taste great with coffee. You hadn't even touched your cappuccino," he pouted and then passed her triangular chocolate. "Try it and then take a drink of your coffee."

"Okay." Jackie said, eating the small triangular chocolate before taking a sip. The immediate splash of hot coffee mixing with the chocolate made her head spin in amazement at the combination of the taste.

"See? Besides, we should probably speak about stuff and that will take more than one coffee and more chocolates," he signals to the basket. "I also want to talk too. So can we talk, please?"

"Talk … about what, exactly?" Jackie asked, clearly uneasy. She didn't want to talk at all; she just wanted to grab the bottle and make a run for it. But the taste was also just too good.

"Well, I don't think you were lying about drinking water, but you did have that bottle. Don't you want to hear my version?" He opened a small metal cube and pressed it over his palm, some small white chocolate pearls appearing as he extended his palm to Jackie for her to try them.

" … yeah, I do." Jackie admitted with a grimace, hesitating before taking the chocolate from his hand and popped it into her mouth. She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes for a few moments and feeling the delicious chocolate melt over her mouth. She knew she was in trouble; this chocolate tasted more than amazing. She took another sip of the coffee, her mind beginning to feel odd and fuzzy. "Does the coffee have anything else in it?" Jackie asked, puzzled as she took another sip to taste a strange aftertaste.

"If Brenda prepared it then it probably has a little Brandy or Kahlua to make it better" Fiore flickered his ears "Does it tastes bad? It normally is a very good coffee"

" … oh." Jackie said, tilting forward ever so slightly as she set the mug down. Gross … is what she wanted to say but it tasted pretty good. She reached up, rubbing her head rather achingly, "yeah, it just tastes a little … off." Jackie admitted as she stared at his belt buckle, feeling her cheeks turn red. When she 'attacked' him … did she rip that off?

"It does? Let me try it." He took the coffee and gave it a taste, licking his lips. "It tastes normal. A bit of Kahlua and brandy in the nothing more"

"I feel … dizzy and hot." Jackie admitted, standing up and holding her head. Her heart was racing and she had a terrible feeling that something was about to go very wrong. She could sense it but she just couldn't muster up the energy to run. All she could do was stand there and try not to fall over. Her eyes turned to his neck, staring at the slightly perspiration drops that accumulated through working in the head of the kitchen and baking.

He took another sip "I don't." He stood up from his seat and moved to check on her. "Are you alright?" As soon as he as close and caught on her scent, he felt some anxiety build up. He held her by the shoulders and approached his nose to her neck. "Your scent… it's hot" he began feeling something was off, he was getting light in the head, like last time when they hit it on his partment.

Without warning Jackie's hands shot forward, startling him as she grabbed his shirt. The suddenness of the attack and her weight shoving against him made him fall back against the wall as she fell onto him, tightly clutching his chef's uniform as his hat fell onto the ground. Fiore tensed up, startled as Jackie's plush lips pressed against his neck, sucking at his skin while licking at his sweat.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why … ?" He was quieted when Jackie kissed his mouth instead, and when he tasted the rich coffee and liquors, he lost it, kissing her back and tightly hugging her against himself. His tongue slid against hers, hardly aware of her back leg slipping behind his. With a staggering step they both fell over onto the ground with Jackie gripping his shoulders tightly before their lips parted, looking to one another while heavily panting before she pulled his head up and more deeply kissed against him with a groan while her hand grabbed around his stomach in search for his belt. Fiore's leg began kicking as she scratched a particular nerve, making him kick his desk quite a few times before knocking it over with all his paperwork and the basket of sweets onto the ground.

The door suddenly opened as another chef peeked inside, seeing the overturned desk and the two bodies tangled together. She stared, her mouth in open shock before she hesitantly chimed it, "hey I heard some noises from the other office. … um …Boss, you're still on office hours so … well, okay, um … bye, I guess." She said, seeing neither was stopping anytime soon. The moment the young foreigner began unbuckling Fiore's pants the faceless let out a squeak, blushing deeply before locking the door from the inside and quickly closing it to give them their privacy. After listening for a few more moments she let out a heavy sigh. "Oh Fiore, you going to be in _lots_ of trouble later if you mess with a foreigner. That puts you on every Role Holder's hit list."

The young worker listened for a little longer but the deep meanings quickly made her left with a deep blush, hoping this won't get out. A foreigner with a faceless? Who'd ever thought?

.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

 **.**

Not that long later, Fiore woke up, still dizzy and on the floor. With a groan he sat up, rubbing his head before noticing the lovely foreigner's face right between his legs and over his crotch, knocked out cold. To half his disappointment, he still had his pants on and so did she, albeit they were unbuckled and the rest of their clothes were in complete disarray, he wasn't wearing a shirt and from what he saw, her bra was not in place either. "Hey, Sugar Bun, wake up" He gently moved her head.

Jackie groaned, shifting and keeping her eyes closed as she nestled closer against his crotch to rest longer. Her fingers curled as her hand moved, pushing against him to get more comfortable as he let out a small hum.

"I would enjoy this more if you would open your eyes, Sugar Bun." Fiore softly whispered into her ear, sneakily smiling before kissing her ear.

The engineer cracked her eyes open, puzzled before she raised herself up a bit and rubbed her eyes. She groggily stared at what was her pillow, taking a few moments before realizing where she was. With a sharp and startled gasp she flew back, crawling back and away from him before noticing her loose bra, "w-what happened?!" She cried, startled as she turned away from him and quickly righted her clothes. Why was her work suit open and w-why was she sleeping on his crotch?!

"We were speaking and then you got dizzy. After I tried the coffee too I also got hot but not as much because I only took a couple sips, then you jumped me and we started making out." He explained while getting up and accommodating his clothes, not bothering to button up the shirt over his well toned chest.

"I did-?!" Jackie gasped, covering her mouth in horror as she could remember most of it rather well. She quickly zipped up her suit, blushing quite deeply, "I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to uh, d-do that." Jackie stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed. How did this happen again?!

"Yes, but since our pants are on I think we somehow fell asleep. I think it was the liquor in the coffee that triggered and the vodka last night but I'm not sure." He scratched his head, puzzled.

"I-I'm really, sorry, bu-but I should probably go now." Jackie said, planning to make a quick getaway from this thoroughly embarrassing situation. This was ridiculous! How in the hell did something like this happen?!

"I'm not sorry at all, even though whatever drug you had you passed it on me." He smiled goofily as Jackie stopped short, looking back at him with wide eyes. "Don't go, we should discuss this and what happened the other night, plus you want that bottle, so let's go upstairs." He hummed.

Jackie stared at him in silence, glancing away in thought. Well … he's not wrong. And now whatever she was drugged with, he had too because of her so really they're in the same boat. She lightly shivered, not wanting to go through with this but knowing that she had to. It was her fault he was infected now and she needed to know what happened. She couldn't leave now. "A-Alright."

"Excellent!" He grabbed the basket and stood up, walking out the door. "Follow me and bring what remains of the coffee. We'll figure all this out while we end up the basket, after that you can take some other treats from the store." He began picking up all the goods that had fallen of the basket and placing them where they should be.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Jackie asked, helping him pick up the chocolates and papers from his desk. She was not willing to pay a dime for any chocolate herself; if she did, she'd be in debt quite quickly.

"We owe much to Lady Hadron, so some treats would be fine even if a small one at a time for every time you visit. If my accountant complains … and she will, I'll just have to prepare more for her or to replace them."

"I will have to be careful how many times I come, then. With chocolate this delicious it's amazing no one working here is rolling around instead of walking." Jackie lightly laughed, trying to lighten herself up.

"On the contrary, you should come often from now on, agreed? The Berceuse says the treats from our store are good for a foreigner. And since you apparently made a deal with her, you shouldn't waste her graceful efforts and generosity." He walked some other stairs and reached a door. "Would you please get the keys from my left pocket and open the door? It's the blue one."

"Hmmm~ I'm starting to wonder if she's plotting to get me fat." Jackie stated, trying to laugh but couldn't help but wonder if there was truth to it. After that very sudden and weird, uh, making out session, it's made this whole coming to learn his side of the story and get the bottle a lot more awkward. "Yeah, sure." Jackie said, reaching into his left back pocket. As she grabbed the keys, she couldn't help but blush; she couldn't get the image of his impossibly round and firm butt out of her head. "Here." She said, opening the door for him.

He went to the tall bar table on the kitchen and set the basket down. Then he pointed to the counter, where a cheap vodka bottle stood, empty. "That is the bottle."

Jackie stared at it, frowning as she grabbed the neck of the bottle to twist it around in her hand, getting a better look at it. "When you said earlier that I threw myself at you, what exactly do you mean? What happened right before we met?" Jackie asked, feeling a cold shudder down her spine.

He motioned her to sit down in the bar stool in front of him and took set the table before taking out one of the pastries; a long bread covered with white powdered sugar. "Sit down and try this while I explain. But first let me prepare myself a coffee; without alcohol, since it appears it's a trigger of the strange drug." He prepared some dark coffee for himself with the coffee machine he had in his kitchen before sitting down across from her. "Last night I was going on the backstreets near the party when I heard a small commotion. I would have passed up but I heard a girl's loud complaints."

"Okay, and what else?" Jackie asked, eager to learn what happened in more detail from his end of things.

"I, of course, went to see if said woman needed help and it turned out that you did." He motioned to her coffee.

"And?" Jackie encouraged him to continue, not understanding why he was taking so many pauses other than to drag this out.

"Well, you were between 3 guys that were half dragging you somewhere but I believe it was you who was grabbing them; and you were complaining because you wanted more fun." He smiled, "I asked if everything was alright and then one of them grabbed a knife and pointed it at you while the other two attacked me."

"A knife?" Jackie asked, startled. How could she not remember anything like that? She frowned, deeply disturbed as she realized just how much danger she was in. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Jackie asked, unsure if he had gotten hurt at all.

"No, I was just fine." He smiled before chuckling, "you laughed about the 'pointy stick'. That's when I knew you were completely wasted." He passed her a new treat. "Eat that one. The sweets will help."

Jackie quietly sat on the other side holding her cup of evil coffee - that somehow wasn't knocked over during their little session - and feeling certainly uncomfortable. She called a knife a 'pointy stick' … she had to have been gone very far. "If I ate sweets each time I was stressed I've already be very pudgy." Jackie admitted, glancing away as she ate the sweets regardless, unable to stop the satisfied hum that escaped her throat.

"Well, I of course fought them off and once you were free and I asked if you were alright, you jumped on me and opened my shirt, pulling it outside of my pants and then started trying to undo my belt. Since you couldn't, you got your hand inside my pants and got a hold of my-"

"P-Please spare me the details," Jackie said, glancing away with a blush on her cheeks. _S-She_ grabbed _him_? Oh this was horrible! She just completely jumped this guy!

"Then you wanted to get a ride right there but I asked if you would prefer to go home. When I took the bottle from you, you wanted me to take a sip. Not wanting to disappoint you, I did so, and then you wanted it back to drink the rest but I drank it all in one go to save you from an alcoholic overdose. Which got me drunk too," he laughed, "you drink hard stuff, girl."

"Ugh … th-this is just getting worse and worse," Jackie said, looking away in complete embarrassment. "A-A-And I told you before, I don't drink; at all. Alcohol disgusts me." She admitted as she gagged.

"Well you did last night and that explains why you were so wasted. Lack of resistance," Fiore placed the bottle in front of her before he placed in front of her a few colorful macaroons. "I'll continue when you eat one. You seem to need it."

"Y-Yeah," Jackie said, fidgeting in discomfort as she took a macaroon and nibbled on it, frowning deeply as she tried to figure out how she went from a paper cup to a bottle of hard liquor and groping strangers.

He waited until she finished the macaroon. "Alright, next thing I knew is that you insisted on having some action. Your hand was still inside my pants and you were still grabbing me, then you began dragging me." He cheerfully grinned, lightly blushing at the memory.

"I don't need to know the exact details, please." Jackie said, clearly sounding uncomfortable as she blushed quite deeply.

"But the details are incredible and they give more clues," he laughed, "and your grip is very good, I must say. I was quite hard before we reached the main street." He looked at her and then said with a more calm tone. "Don't be so embarrassed. Really, we both were into it at that moment. You should have seen it in every man you've dated, Alfajor."

"That's not it." Jackie admitted, looking away still as her grip on the coffee tightened, "th-that was … well, that was my first time. Ever." She admitted, unable to bare looking at his expression at all, "that's why I, uh, have such a hard time accepting this. My first time being piss drunk and with a stranger I grabbed hold of?" Jackie said aloud, voicing her unease.

"Oh. So I received the honor of giving the lady foreigner her first experience? I would love to do a rehearsal so your first time becomes a wonderful memory embedded in your mind." He smiled and waged his tail, his ears perking in attention, now getting why his Berceuse had called her a prude. "Eat some more sweets; you'll feel better and get energy. Want to celebrate you getting your first time?"

Jackie stared at him, blushing and feeling annoyed. So her 'first time' was with … _this_ guy? She lightly shivered, frowning as she delicately held her mug of evil liquored coffee. "Well, what did you have in mind for celebrating?" Jackie asked, unsure of what she was even doing anymore. She was very uncomfortable and wanted to leave but she wanted to know more.

"Then let's have some … ah, we shouldn't, it might trigger the drug," he pouted, thinking before smiling, "I think I have something," he turned around, his reddish tail with white tip wagging happily as he opened a door to a hidden cellar, from where he took a glossy pink bottle that looked more like a bottle of perfume than of wine. "This is ice wine. It's made from the first pick of the grapes that had been frozen overnight when winter season comes. It's more sweet and light than many other wines.

"Doesn't wine have alcohol in it?" Jackie pointed out, unnerved.

"No, this wine is not considered an alcoholic beverage. Less than 10% is not even considered an alcoholic beverage and it's made of too many fruits to have enough alcohol that would trigger the drug, from what we've seen so far." He smiled, offering it to her. She hesitated.

" … I've never really had wine before." Jackie admitted as he began pouring her a glass. Jackie just stared at it, struggling to decide before throwing her cares out the door; oh to hell with it. Alcohol got her into this mess and now it's going to help ease the horrors of it.

"First move it in the cup a couple times and then smell it." He showed her how. "Then take a very small sip and move it around you mouth to savor the taste.

Jackie let out a small sigh, moving the cup as he did before she took a small sip, startled at the sweet taste. She paused, looking at it. Did this really have alcohol in it at all? It was so sweet and delicious that she couldn't taste any substance like paint thinner in it.

"See? It's delicious." He licked his lips and took another sip before filling up her cup. "Now take another sip and open your mouth."

Jackie hesitated, unsure if she should before he took a sip and parted her lips. He smiled and leaned forward, pushing a small chocolate dipped strawberry in her mouth. She lightly blushed as he smiled, pulling away and letting her eat the strawberry mixed with the wine in her mouth.

"You are looking better now." He smiled and savored another sip, licking his lips slowly and taking a deep breath over his glass cup to smell the fine liquor, "I'll continue. You really wanted to do it. You were very hot for it by how you grabbed and caressed my butt while trying to pull my pants down so I asked you if could wait till we got home. Since my house was closer we arrived here. As soon as I closed the door you began kissing me deeply, your mouth sucking on my lip, softly biting on them." He took a new sip from his cup, suddenly feeling more dizzy and distracted than he should.

Jackie stared at him as well, feeling herself beginning to feel a little hazy again. She could hardly taste the alcohol at all; was her tolerance really so bad that it can't handle this? All she could do or think about was stare at his lips, imagining how they would feel against her skin, again. Where … was all of this coming from? Unable to tell what was happening, she continued to sip at the whine in hopes of making the feeling pass. Maybe there was just some lingering effects from before.

"We left the bottle here on the counter before you pulled me near." He drew closer to Jackie, smiling with those perfect lips of his that took her breath away the more she stared at them, "whatever you had certainly you passed to me because I was as hot and dizzy as you were. Then you began removing your clothes but I stopped you and took you to the room where you took them off one by one, tossing them around while I removed my own clothes. You grabbed me again and pulled me to the bed over you on all fours. I remember you said something very sexy and cute but I can't remember what." He took a smaller sip before noticing how affected he was; dizzy, a bit disoriented and quite aroused. Since he knew it wasn't his wine, it was clearly something else. Still, it had been triggered when he drank the wine, and if it affected him … he gently took the cup from Jackie's wine and set it aside along his. "Are you feeling alright?"

Jackie continued to stare at his lips, unable to hear what he was saying. She leaned to the side, seeming to be tottering now. Fiore's eyes trailed on her more or less vacant expression before she rounded the aisle to get a hold of her "What happened?"

The moment he grabbed hold of her to steady her, she grabbed him, startling him as she smashed her lips against his. Her fingers dug into his shoulder, startling him as she held him close, breathing hard through her nose.

Fiore pushed back without hesitation, feeling his clock racing. The sensation building up in him was probably similar to what she was feeling and it was to say the least, arousing and profound. He felt the need to hold her, touch her and taste her. With expertise he pressed his tongue inside her mouth and began a deep french kiss, tasting that the sweet taste of the alcohol was clear inside her mouth. Their tongues feverishly and quickly took to a dance, moving alongside one another rather sloppily but passionately. When they pulled apart to breath he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Jackie gripped his hair, continuing to kiss him as she trembled. Her breath staggered, catching his attention as he noticed frightened tears budding up in her eyes. She knew what was going on; she could sense it. But she could not stop it, and that terrified her. All she knew was that she wanted him for whatever reason and wanted him close to her.

"Relax, sugar bun ... I have an alternative." He smiled. He laid on the bed and held her tightly, grabbing her butt with one hand and pressing her back with the other, "just hold onto me, Alfajor. Close your eyes and take deep breaths." He smoothly instructed as his hand trailed circles over her rear in a soft petting way. "Sorry … I was wrong … it seems any bit of alcohol does this."

Jackie trembled as she pressed her face against his neck, shakily breathing and clearly frightened. Her fuzzy eyes stared at his skin, slowly closing as she leaned in and tenderly began sucking on his neck while her other hand rubbed his chest, tightly gripping his buttondown shirt.

He was not going to complain; there would be plenty of time later to figure this out but for now he helped her open up his shirt before pulling her hand over his chest to feel his ticking clock racing. "You have talent, there."

Jackie continued what she was doing, trembling still as her hand dragged down his chest, rubbing his pec before sliding up and around into his hair. She held his head still before connecting their lips again, trembling. Fiore in turn caressed her sides while returning the kiss, grabbing her and rolling so she was on top. His lips soon attacked her neck in retaliation, his hands moving to her shirt as well.

She rolled over again and laid her weight over him, returning the tongue play as her hand slid over the side of his neck, lifting her hips up a bit before their lips parted, gently and softly, with the smallest breath between them before she connected their lips again. Her heart ached as she pressed against him; what the hell was happening to her?

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMMWMWWMMWWMMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

So late at night that it might be considered already morning, a dark shadow crept into the apartment of the Lullaby's security CEO for the amusement park territory. She had barely needed to climb down the wall towards the second floor and from there up to the apartment and entering there had been too easy. She knew that Rico was quite a relaxed guy but this was too much.

The mercenary silently walked over the tiled floors of the kitchen towards the counter where a big basket of sweets was place besides 2 empty coffee cups, half a bottle of nice ice wine, and a bottle of cheap vodka. She looked at the bottle and then the 2 cups. She didn't even have to guess that one had been for Jackie given the stupidly sweet cajeta remains in the mug and it wouldn't be surprising that Jackie had lost her nerve in coming to Fiore for the bottle.

With a surprisingly delicate touch, she outstretched her hand with a small swab and touched around the lip of the bottle of varying depths, trying to determine what sort of poison or drug her best female friend had encountered. Truthfully, if the effects of the drug were anything but getting rid of her prudeness, Aria would not have taken much interest. However, her curiosity was peaked in Jackie's explanation of what happened along with Fiore's; she was interested in knowing what other factions like the Jeralds wanted with the third foreigner.

Aria's eyes shifted the lens so she could perform an spectrum analysis on the bottle and its remains. After that, a small piece of cotton was slid inside the bottle for it to absorb the remnants of substances inside before being encased in darkness and pulled out for later further testing. Although she new there was a drug in there, she hadn't much idea of what it may be, however, the vodka was not the original source of the drug. Something had been added to the liquor later, of that she was sure.

Her expression became stern. Drugs in wonderland were complex and often affected in almost impossible and unpredictable ways. Had she not seen it and even being subjected to them on occasions he wouldn't believe in genetical reconfiguration or long term effects that triggered upon very defined stimulus. But she would need to observe rather than experiment in this case. It was against the friendship contract to do that.

Aria let out a sigh, leaning back in thought. What could the Jerald's faction possibly gain from giving Jackie a long term drug like this? Her frown deepened, annoyed with the Jerald's random acts which were inefficient in completing mission objectives but made it difficult to understand what their true objective is.

A soft and feminine moan from the bedroom caught Aria's attention as she glanced over, hearing the rustling of some sheets. ( _So Fiore is with some girl again? Wait… he consumed the drug too)._ She slowly and carefully walked over to the door, tapping it open just a bit before she peeked inside. The mercenary's eyes widened in shock, her mouth parting in silent surprise when she spotted Jackie cuddling up against Fiore in his bed.

( _The prude is really not a prude anymore)_ Aria then looked at them and noticed they were barely half naked _(ugh, she is still half a prude because still has her clothes on; what a prude … but not if I have a say in it)_ She smirked. Of course she as a contracted friend she needed to help Jackie stop being a prude, plus her distress would be funny. And all the mana Jackie was sure generating would be better in the lullaby's ecosystem. Plus Fiore was quite a successful experiment and Jackie needed to relax more. _(What a good friend I am!_ )

With a malicious grin she smoothly set her shadows into the room, slipping under the covers and finding their attire mostly intact, although messy. Although disappointed it appeared they did not go through with it, she was determined to rid Jackie of her half-prudeness. The mercenary evilly smirked as she walked back into the kitchen, mixing up some of the powdered sugar and water in a small glass that had been by the counter until it was a sort of whitish syrup. Slowly she walked back into the bedroom, smirking as her impossibly thin shadows lifted off the covers and removed the rest of their clothing, leaving them completely naked. Although both of them stirred a bit, they held onto each other tighter for warmth.

 _(Awee… how sickly cute, now they just need more sweetness_ ) Aria then focused mana on the syrup to warm it a bit and then she let the shadows slowly disperse it between their bodies, especially between their legs and even around Jackie's ass while containing her giggles, now suspecting that the long term drug had knocked them out .

After that, she went back to the kitchen to wash the dish and place it exactly how and where it had been while her shadows made sure that the cameras in place were working perfectly. Once all was set, she left the place as silently as she had come in.

.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

 **.**

The next morning, Fiore took in a deep and comfortable breath, feeling an opposite soft body pressing against him. His eyes cracked open, seeing the top of the foreigners head resting against his chest, twitching with the last few minutes of sleep. He coolly stared at her, kissing the top of her head before hugging her tighter to prevent her from running away out the window again. This drug, whatever it was, was very strange. It appears that certain things triggered the events and he could only hope that it was just the alcohol that made the drug activate. Thankfully the effects were not as powerful as before, although it still came on quite suddenly.

The young chef shifted around a bit, pleasantly surprised to feel so sticky and wet beneath the sheets. It appears they lasted a lot longer for some reason this time around than before. Rather than pondering the reason, Fiore cuddled closer to the foreigner.

Jackie mumbled in her sleep, cracking her eyes open as she felt Fiore's embrace around her. She jolted, startled as she tried to worm away from him in shock. A-AGAIN-?!

He tightened his grip in a way that it was impossible for her to get free. "I loved last night a lot, even if I can't remember most of it."

"D-Did this … really happen, again?" Jackie rather meekly asked, her face brightly blushing to a rosy consistency. She shivered, frightened at the fact she couldn't remember the details once again. However, she did remember just about body slamming Fiore onto the bed before trying to rip his clothes off. That and the stupid wine … looks like there was enough after all to trigger whatever kind of drug they have.

"Yes, it happened, and it was wonderful," he placed a small kiss on her skin, "and whatever drug you took, you passed it to me … I think any amount of alcohol will trigger it."

Jackie groaned, hiding her face against his chest as she shivered. She wasn't like this at all; she _never_ did things like this! And now they're happening so suddenly that she's swept up in the whirlwind of it all, her head still spinning in fright. "I don't know what's happening to my body and it's terrifying." Jackie admitted, shivering as she held him closer. She froze, however, feeling a friendly poke against her lower stomach.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to. Want to take a shower? We are quite sticky … or if you'd like, I can help you start getting used to it." He relented his hold slightly to get his hand over her rear end, "wow, you're sticky here too, I think we went at it all night."

Jackie smacked her head against the pillow, letting out a loud, irritated, wailing groan of despair. And, yet again, she could not remember anything. At all. Or even really feel anything. Still trying to remain hopeful, she turned towards him, "if th-that's true, shouldn't I be feeling sore?" Jackie asked, somehow trying with all her might to believe that this wasn't happening to her … despite all the clear evidence pointing to it.

"Not if you enjoyed it that much with a skilled lover." He stretched on the bed, "besides, the drug probably covers it. I don't remember getting tired or sore either from the last time." He then looked at his boner, "so… would you like to keep on? We should try it without the drugs effects to compare."

"No, that's fine." Jackie said, looking away, "I need to get to work. Gowland is probably wondering where I am since I'm never late." Jackie sighed, sitting up before remembering that she was naked.

"You sure? I'm pretty up for it." He grinned.

"Don't you have work too? Workers in pastry shops like yours usually have to get up very early to start the backing, don't they?" Jackie questioned with a frown, covering herself with the blankets.

"Actually my next turn is at the Amusement Park. I told you when you were screaming and not listening. I work there part time too."

"You do? Where?" Jackie asked, surprised.

He tilted his head and sighed, "yup, you weren't even listening when I gave you back your bra? I work underground as security chief."

"I was busy freaking out," Jackie pointed out with a frown before thinking about her schedule. Ugh … she had to work down there too. After fixing the Teacup ride she was supposed to go straight there but then all of this happened. Gowland wasn't going to chew her out but she still felt bad. "Well, if you work part time down there why don't you tell me what Gowland wants me to work on?" Jackie questioned, still not entirely trusting him.

"Not much actually. He only wants you to check it out because the area was closed after that little mini civil war from before you came to Wonderland. He wants to fix some rides in the Underground Amusement Park. We already have the systems covered for air, water and electricity, so no big deal."

"Underground rides?" Jackie asked, surprised, "since when did we get those?"

"Since Gowland rediscovered the underground areas that were designed by … the second foreigner. Although then there were only maintenance tunnels and control rooms". He got off the bed with a bounce."So let's take a shower, shall we?" he opened the bathroom's door for her as an invitation.

"That's alright, you can go first." Jackie said, looking away so she didn't have to see anything. She had to admit she was surprised to hear about the underground rides. Without meaning to, she found herself smiling and getting excited to check them out and see how they work.

"You did me last night … hard. So taking a shower with me it's alright." He grinned.

"I like my personal space in the bathroom," Jackie countered, clearly looking uncomfortable.

"Alright, then you go first while I take care of how hard you got me." He chuckled. "Then I go in real quick and we can have an actual breakfast this time before we go to the Amusement Park."

Jackie blushed, glancing away and rubbing the back of her head, "yeah, that's fine." She admitted, hesitating before taking a deep breath, bracing herself and stepping out of the bed. She quickly picked up her uniform, leaving her tools in the room before rushing into the bathroom and, without a look back at him, quickly shut the door.

He quickly opens his closet and grabs a small shirt, then knocks on the bathroom door and opens it . "Hey, here, I'll lend you a shirt. Some pants too if you want, and since your clothes are dirty I can toss them in the washer while you take a bath."

" … th-thanks," Jackie said, taking the shirt and holding it in front of herself before he took her uniform, the bathroom's door closing.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMMWMWMWMWMWM**

Jackie walked along with Fiore rather slowly, continuously glancing up at him rather nervously. Walking with him to work felt very weird. The silence was stifling and she almost felt like she was suffocating, not to mention she had no idea where and when Aria might next show up. And since that was the case, it's safer to keep the bottle with her in her large back against her lower back on the belts.

He looked back at her. "Hey, can I hold your hand? You seem … mmhh ... distracted and about to stumble. Maybe we did hit it hard again and didn't sleep much after all." He extended his hand, around his ring finger Jackie could see he had some tattoo.

Jackie lightly blushed at his words, staring at the tattoo with the note. "Are you a Lullaby member?" Jackie asked in a quiet and curious voice.

"Eh? So you know about us," his smiled didn't lose his shine. "I'm undercover, so please let's not speak about it. It's not safe."

"Ah, right, sorry. It just popped into my mind when I saw it." Jackie apologized as they walked right on through the entrance to the Amusement Park. She planned to later ask Aria about this guy.

As soon as they arrived to the park and reported in, Fiore guided her to the underground portion of the park. In the center of the Amusement Park was a large glorified entrance leading underground but it was roped off to the public. Jackie eagerly walked ahead of him, peering down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ms. Jackie!" One of the attendants watching the entrance cheerfully cried, "what are you doing here?"

"Margret, why didn't you tell me there was an underground portion of the Amusement Park in Clover?" Jackie teasingly grinned, almost unable to control her excitement.

"It never came up." She answered with a smiling shrug. "We recently rediscovered it the morning we arrived in Clover. Gowland has been down there running around in excitement for sometime now." She giggled.

"And I'm about to join him. Come on, Fiore, let's check it out too." Jackie grinned, hurrying down the stairs ahead of him.

"Right away, sugar bun." Fiore followed her, his tail wagging quite happily.

The moment she came to a stop at the opened entrance of the Underground Amusement Park, Jackie's eyes grew large and sparkly as she gazed at all of the rather new looking equipment, locks, chains and rides. She could hear Gowland's voice echoing in the distance in excitement as Jackie resisted the urge to go flailing her noodle arms in the air while looking at everything and joining him, instead waiting for Fiore to catch up.

After a moment of waiting and Fiore taking too long, she jumped the entrance and ran into the park as well.

"GOWLAND!" Jackie shouted, running towards his excited shouting and planning. "WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME ABOUT THIS PLACE?!" She excitedly laughed, sprinting around a corner before running into the bit man himself.

"Jackie! There you are, isn't this place amazing?!" Gowland gushed, "have you seen the water ride in the Northern part of this place yet?"

"Well, it wasn't a water ride before, just the average water plant system" Fiore came in "Reporting, sir. The corridors are clean and control rooms are, well, under control-"

"I just got here! Th-This place is huge! Since when did this place even exist?" Jackie asked, grasping his hands as the both of them excitedly moved around and chattering quite quickly, Fiore going completely ignored for now.

"No idea, hun! Some workers are looking into the background to find out more of this place but I haven't been to Clover Country since a wee lad! This is my first time seeing an Underground Amusement Park here but since it's here, I'm going to add it on to the park!"

Fiore remained quiet looking at their excitement. He genuinely liked the idea of an Underground Amusement Park; however, he was not just going to say that he hated very deeply that the rightful credit belonged to the Lady Aria. She had designed the place just for maintenance and direction purposes for the park above, and the marquess had even been during all development, but the duchess had dared forget all about it. Without meaning to, he let a small growl.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Jackie shouted, her eyes bursting with excitement. "I need to have a look around!" Jackie shouted as she zipped off in another direction like a squirrel on caffeine before Gowland noticed him.

"Ah, Rico! Great to see you again," Gowland grinned, grabbing his hand and bringing him into a firm handshake, "how have you been?"

"Fine, sir, all initial surveillance is done and ready for this part. We can start with the lighting programming soon." He answered, keeping a non-existent eye on Jackie as she ran around from store to store, looking at the merchandising and especially the nearby rides.

"Great! You and your boys can sweep the area; I want to make sure it's clear of anything nasty before the sweetheart gets her heart set on working here," Gowland pointed out as Jackie continued to run around with a big grin on her face. "I've even got a great idea for some new rides!" Gowland broadly grinned.

"Yes, sir. I'll also keep an eye on her while she is around. There were some faulty lines here and there but all is being fixed." The faceless commented.

"Jackie can take care of those and most other things here; I'll leave her in charge of fixing up the place along with your boys. Show her around, will ya? I need to head back to the Amusement Park and get a shave." He brightly laughed, feeling his stippled chin.

"Sure, sir." Fiore answered with a smile as Gowland headed for the entrance while some of his executives approached him.

"Just a routine sweep, right?" One of them, Jill, asked, sounding quite bored.

"We haven't established a procedural sweep yet. First we are testing various sweeping formations and tactics." Fiore shrugged, his still tail spoke volumes of how boring this was. He wanted to hurry and attend to Jackie but he needed to instruct his underlings first.

"So regular formation 1, 3 or 4?" Juan asked, also very bored with this.

"4 is for shopping centers, not Amusement Park." Jill huffed, adjusting her glasses while reprimanding Juan.

"It's the same if the layout is similar. Plus there are going to be far more stores in this place; a private investor has already purchased the rights, so it'll be a shopping gallery too probably. I suggest we use #3 and see how it goes, then try 4 when the stands are actually build" Juan retorted.

"I will sweep the right, and Juan, you sweep the left with your people. Do you have any complaints?" Jill asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I'll take the left. My people haven't trained on that side. You take the right." Juan told her.

"Before you even say anything else, Juan take the left, Jill take the right and then you will do the opposite just to be sure. After that well make some general exercises with encoding sweeps towards each area." Fiore broke it up before it became one of their usual discussions. In his opinion, these two should just go out and hit it but they were too stubborn to consider it. "I heard reports that there were infiltrations during the party, so consider that we are under orange status."

"Fine." Jill stated in a hard tone, adjusting her glasses again in annoyance.

"No problem. And you will take care of the foreigner? I say you're doing a _great_ job so far." Juan said with a deep set laugh, looking up past Fiore's head.

Fiore smiled. "You have no idea how well I'm caring for her. And I better get back to it." He then grinned with the memories of the morning"You heard him, Sugar Bun. Let's see those lines" He called to Jackie, but when he actually turned around to looka t her, she was already on top of a roller coaster that was still under construction.

"Look at the view from up here, it's awesome!" Jackie shouted, looking around over the entire park from the top of the tracks of a large rollercoaster. Her rather precarious stance almost made his clock leap out of his chest. It was reported she could get overly excited with new rides and machines but he didn't think she'd be careless like she appeared to be now.

His ears lowered and his tail raised in alarm, "Sugar bun, get down from there!"

"What do you think I am, an amature?" Jackie laughed, looking back out around the park. Seen only by the three faceless, a red dot creeped along the wood of the rollercoaster, creeping up Jackie's leg like a laser pointed aim.

"Jackie run, now!" Fiore rushed towards her, his ears high and alert.

"What?" Jackie said, startled as she backed up. Once she did so, her eyes caught sight of the red dot repositionable against her thigh. "Whoa-! No, no no!" Her eyes burst open as she staggered back and around, running away from the red dot as she shot back down the tracks quickly. Was someone trying to shoot her?! Whatever that red dot was, she knew to start booking it. Living in Wonderland for so long, she knew that when someone said run, you _run_.

"Juan, Jill! Sweep, NOW!" Fiore ordered as he ran towards the roller coaster, jumping unnaturally high from a platform to the next and making his way up with agility towards the back part where the beams would provide some cover, but then he saw the dot position on the back of her leg. His teeth clicked together; he knew Jackie would not reach the edge in time.

With a deep inhale he activated the ability imbued in him and time distorted, everything but him became still. He jumped up into the rails and saw a pigeon flying towards the direction the bullet shot sound had come from, while the bullet was already suspended in the air a meter away from Jackie. He jumped and got out his big kukri knife, striking from above and cutting the bullet in half along its metallic body, and a fraction of a second later, time went back to normal when his power ceased, the bullet part losing trajectory and shooting in an angle, impacting at the sides of the cave and of the roller coaster.

"AH!" Jackie screamed, jumping back as she heard the pings of the bullet pieces on other side of her before Fiore tackled her over, falling off the tracks a few feet and onto the platform below. A loud shattering sounded as Jackie painfully cried out from a hard pressure against her lower back, forcing her to roll over and relieve herself as she reached down and rubbed her aching spine. What the hell did she hit?

"Sugar bun, you alright!?" Rico saw the pigeon reach a point behind a sign and a figure moving there. He took out his own carabine rifle and took aim "BEHIND THE THIRD SIGN!" He shouted before shooting but the figure was already running away. Despite his attempt to flee, Jill was already closing in on the place with more operatives.

Jackie put her head down, covering herself as she held absolutely still where she was. Someone actually took a shot at her? But why?! Her adrenaline was pumping as she reached back to her back, grasping at the shattered remains and hearing the pieces click together. "T-The bottle-!" Jackie gasped, pulling off the back and looking inside to see the bottle had shattered.

"Wah… DAMN!" Fiore growled while shooting again, this time the figure slumped. He had hit the person in the leg.

"WE GOT HIM!" Juan screamed. Fiore didn't lower his guard, he looked around for any other attacker before he looked down to Jackie.

"Are you fine? Can you stand up, licorice?" Fiore looked down at Jackie

"F-F-Fine, just a little uh, startled." Jackie admitted, shakily rolling onto her feet and standing up sorely. That was the first time someone tried to deliberately shoot her; in her own park, no less! "Do you think there's more of them?" She nervously asked, looking around and down at herself to see if anymore dots were on her.

"Might be." He growled, taking her arm and helping her up as she held onto him. "I don't think is safe for you here. We'll need to sweep the entire place so I think it's best if you go out of the park for at least a couple time changes. You need to seek My Lady anyways, right?"

"U-Uh, yeah, I do." Jackie said, lightly shivering as she held onto him as well, "I-I'm going to go to my apartment first, though. I-I don't think Aria's notebooks will be safe there." Jackie admitted with a shiver, "people have come after me before for those notebooks and I doubt Aria would want them in someone else's hands." Jackie said, walking ahead of him.

"I'll go with you." Fiore said, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking with her towards the stairs. He kept a sharp ear and nose out, sensing for enemies nearby before they quickly made it up the stairs and into the crowds of the Amusement Park and letting out a whispered growl.

Jackie glanced at him, puzzled before he turned towards her.

"I don't like crowds." He lowered his ears for a second and then perked them in attention "There could be more attackers around here. "He sniffed the air. "Be sure to get all you need from your place."

"Yeah, I will." Jackie answered as she guided him to her apartment, nestled nicely in the corner of the Amusement Park. She let out a breath of relief as they approached her apartments, letting him go. "Alright, I'll just run in and grab the notebooks before we go." Jackie said as she flipped out her keys.

"Wait!" He noticed the click sound when they approached, and despite being tired he activated his ability again and felt how it was pulling to hard on his clock but that didn't matter. He grabbed Jackie by the waist and pull her up before running the way they had come a few steps before he couldn't hold the power and time resumed.

"F-Fiore-?!" Jackie gasped, startled as she found herself further away from her door than before. When did he grab her?

He managed to take a few more strides before a huge explosion threw him of his feet and blew both of them away and to the floor, where he rolled on top of her.

Both of them braced themselves, feeling the intense head against them before Jackie peeked out from under him, startled as she stared at her entire apartment up in flames. "A-Again?! Why again?! This is the _third_ time already!" Jackie shouted to no one in particular in her grievance at her house getting blown up.

"Again?" Fiore asked, alarmed before waving it off. He stood up and helped her to her feet. "I'll take you to the entrance of the park, and … you can stay with me again and for as long as you want. I insist."

"W-With you?" Jackie echoed, surprised before shaking her head, "wait, w-wait, before that I need to find Gowland-," she started before gasping deeply in horror, covering her mouth with wide eyes. "THE NOTEBOOKS-! ARIA IS GOING TO MURDER ME!" Jackie shouted, lurching for the burning building but Fiore quickly grabbed onto her and prevented her from going in. "Let go! Getting burned getting them is better than what Aria would do to me!" She fruitlessly cried.

"Not like you haven't done so for 2 days already, Sugar Bun." He smirked and took out a walkie talkie "Here, F-Rico. A new explosion has targeted the upper park on zone F. The foreigner is alright. I'm issuing order Red-01. We'll do a complete sweep. I repeat, Proceed with order RED-0. Romeo-Echo-Delta-0-1," he stated before looking at Jackie. "That takes care of the dutchess. But … you must inform My Lady of this if it was important and accept whatever punishment she deems fit." He then smiled. "You belong to The Berceuse, so your death will be fast or the experiments won't be that painful."

"Don't even joke." Jackie sourly huffed before rubbing her aching head.

"But it says so in your collar." He pointed to her choker and his tail wagged just a little, "I noticed it early today. It says 'Property of Aria Hadron Scherzi, if lost take her to the circus'."

" … irrelevant. A-Anyway, let's just go find Gowland before going to your place." Jackie heavily sighed.

"I'll explain to the dutchess. You should head to the circus now while the commotion is still going on and they don't know if you are alright or not."

"Y-Yeah, alright. I'll run now, then." Jackie said, taking in a deep breath before shaking off her fright.

"I'll see you tonight at my place." He took a key from his pocket and gave it to her. Then he pulled her in a sudden hug and placed a kiss on her cheek andlettign go "Take care, licorice."

"Yeah, sure. See you there." Jackie said, pocketing the key before taking off in a brisk, fast jog away.

.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWWMWMWMWMWMMWMWWMWM**

.

 _ **5 REVIEWS**_ for the next chapter! I'm having a hoot writing Jackie in situations she's never been in before like this; it's so funny! I really hope you are enjoying this as much as I am :D

Chaos-dark-lord: Hello everyone. Can you guess what species the guy actually is? Well, I hope you are enjoying this as much as we are, so see you in the next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie stumbled into the Jail, letting out a tired huff as she haggardly breathed. Yikes … too much running. With a few deep breaths to rejuvenate herself, Jackie stood up straight, bracing herself for the worst. She had to let Aria know what happened to the notebooks; if she didn't and Aria later found out what happened, she might actually come for her head.

Walking around down the hallway, she began searching for Aria before finding some afterimages working around the jail. She walked over to one, catching its attention.

"Aria; where is she?" Jackie asked slowly, watching the afterimage stare at her ominously before turning and pointing towards Black's office. "Thanks." She said, trotting over to the door before knocking, "hey, Aria, I've got uh, something important to tell you." Jackie said, going ahead and opening the door before freezing.

Within the office was a messy array of papers of clothing littering the floor, the first warning before the horror in front of her face. Aria was indeed there and so were both Jokers who were both in a rather intimate position with the young woman, grabbing, kissing and grinding in every way which slapped Jackie's face with a deep blush. The sight made Jackie jolt, wishing she could burn this memory out of her mind.

"AHHHH! SORRY!" Jackie screamed when she finally got her mind together, slamming the door shut. Her heart jerked in surprise before she shivered in almost disgust, leaning away to leave before pausing. Wait, while she's distracted with something good, this was the best chance to tell Aria what happened. "Hey uh, Aria? Sorry for interrupting but uh, what would you do if, say, my apartment blew up with your notebooks inside?" Jackie asked, freezing and listening inside.

Aria stopped the happy humping and looked at the door. "Wait, what? What note … _not_ 'those' notebooks, I spent months on those. I'd blow you up at the very least."

Jackie nodded, accepting her fate but her fight or flight instincts immediately grabbed hold of her - and her immediate reaction with Aria involved was flight. "Okay cool so I'm just going to leave then." Jackie quickly spoke within one breathe before she quickly took off running. At least a head start would give her a false hope of surviving this.

"You DID blow them up!" Aria shouted as Jackie heard the terrifying steps of the mercenary quickly becoming louder behind her.

Jackie looked back, seeing Aria sprinting after her like a murderous train before the Amusement Park's engineer screamed, "I'M SORRY, _I'M SORRY_!" She picked up her speed in terror and made a head shot lead to the mirror outside of the Jail, praying she could lose Aria in the crowd.

"How the hell did you blew up those notes!? Those were supposed to be guide for any and all foreigners dragged into this f***ing world! They contain all the depressing knowledge about how wonderland really works!" Before Jackie could get away, Aria tackled the other foreigner to the ground. Aria was about to strangle Jackie when she noticed the other girl looked like a beaten hobo. "And why are you so roughed up?" She demanded, seeing Jackie's torn up clothes, bloody shins and a light but long gash on her thigh.

"Because my apartment blew up when I was almost inside of it, _th-that's_ why!" Jackie shouted, not out of anger, but out of fear.

"Your apartment blew up when you were reaching for it?" Aria narrowed her olive green eyes.

"Y-Yes! Right after someone tried to snipe me!" Jackie cried, her heart raced before, trembling and teary eyed, she hugged the scantily dressed mercenary. "UGH! That was terrifying!" Jackie shouted, mourning over the loss of everything she owned.

"Why do you always hug me?" Aria rolled her eyes but awkwardly patted Jackie's back "Alright, I'll deal with you. When I finish here." She peeled Jackie off of her and stood up, naked and quite sweaty from her intimate moment with Joker Jackie had unfortunately interfered with. "Go to the guest room in the medical aisle and wait there. There's some food and drinks in the minibar."

"O-Okay." Jackie said, still trembling like a kicked little puppy.

"Or you can join us if you want," White calmly walked towards them and placed his hand over Aria's shoulder, everything of anything showing everything.

"AAAAAHHHGGGGHHHHHHHHH NO!" Jackie shouted, looking away quickly before scampering away to the guest room before Joker or Aria could try to grab her.

.

 **MWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWWMMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMW**

.

Jackie laid in the soft bed, hiding under the covers like a child as she tried to erase both Aria's and Joker's image from her brain or the sounds that she had managed to hear even from here. Ugh … why did she always have the absolute worst luck when it came to these things? Almost every time she managed to find Aria in a place she was, well, unavailable for one reason or another. She flinched as she heard the door open, somewhat dreading explaining to Aria that she did indeed lose her notebooks. There was no way they could have survived that explosion.

"Alright. Now explain in detail what happened … since last I saw you." The second foreigner had apparently taken a quick bath and was now at least clothed, not in her usual armor but with a casual suit.

Jackie took in a deep breath and, amazingly, in that same breath, blurted out every detail possible about what happened. As Aria listened she became more and more engrossed in how the 3rd foreigner was managing to speak about each detail with only two lungs full of air. By the end of it Jackie gasped in a deep breath, throwing herself over the bed with a heavy groan. "Why are people trying to kill meee?!"

Aria tapped her chin with one finger. "It doesn't seems that you are being targeted for killing, rather for capturing. Damn, someone came to your apartment before I did."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Jackie snapped at her, her heart still racing.

"Never mind. But least you already have a place to stay. Good." Aria waved her hand dismissively. "However, you lost those notebooks. I spent months of work on them. They held a massive amount of knowledge that could have served or trolled future foreigners. I'm … upset."

"I know, I know." Jackie heavily sighed, rubbing her aching head. "I'm sorry for losing them." She heavily sighed.

"I would normally use you in my experiments for that, and use your existence to further up my research in exchange."

"WHICH IS NOT LEGAL." Jackie immediately and quickly pointed out, trembling slightly, "b-b-because of the friendship agreement." She said, now especially very glad that she made Aria sign those papers.

"Yes, that's why I came out with a solution. You now work for me. Not like I didn't own you before, but I'll pay you now. You are also under my protection and stuff, so let's go shopping."

" _Work_ you for? Absolutely not," Jackie stated, "I'm not doing anything creepy that you'll probably try to make me do. Part time at most." Jackie bargained.

"You have no choice." Aria smiled, "you got those notebooks that I entrusted you with all my trust destroyed. Plus your money, clothes and all your stuff is gone. Not to mention that you are being targeted and I don't like anyone messing with what is mine." She passed her arm over Jackie's shoulder. "As stated in the contract I cannot just let this pass up. Helping a friend is one of the main characteristics of our contract, so this fixes it."

"Part time." Jackie stated, "the Amusement Park is still my main job."

"Nope, you work for me, but I'll allow you to work part time at that place." She pinched Jackie's cheek a little harder than necessary with a scary smile, "you destroyed knowledge that would have further the development of this world so you are going to help me modernize this world and create a state of benefit in it. I need engineers and since you're from my world your field of expertise will be needed."

"Part time for you. I'm sticking with that." Jackie said, bracing herself through the pinching.

"We will discuss the details later. For now, we need to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"It's stated in clause 94, subsection 3; in the case of the loss in personal belongings, said friend will offer chocolate or other counselling treats along with taking the victim shopping for new ones if deemed necessary. And I'm deeming it necessary."

" … fine." Jackie heavily sighed, rubbing her aching forehead before she got up, looking over her almost bare attire. All she had left was her work uniform but she couldn't go shopping with that on. "Do you have any spare clothes I can wear while we're shopping at least?"

"Nope unless you want to wear one of the mini dresses Joker got me." Aria chuckled. "That's while we are going shopping casual first, then we get more clothes for daily use, like underwear, and then I'll get you a couple new uniforms and formal suits."

"Really? No uh, just shorts and shirts at all?" Jackie asked with a frown as Aria pulled out a mini dress that, although cute, was much too skimpy.

"Obviously not. You work for me now, so you must play the part and I won't let you go out like a hobo. Now, this is the biggest dress I have around here." She passed Jackie the dress. "And here are shoes. I used a little darkness there to get them your size."

"Can you make them flats instead? I'm going to break and ankle in these." Jackie said, looking at the tall heel.

"No, that would look bad with this dress but the heel is not that high and its wide, plus the platform has extra cushion." Aria explained while comfortably wearing combat boots herself.

Jackie quickly put on the dress and shoes, looking rather uncomfortable as she looked herself over. Her breasts were barking a little too loudly and she could feel the ever too present breeze between her legs uncomfortably so. The young engineer's butt stretched out the dress, making it tight against her hips. "Seriously? Nothing longer? It's a cute dress but uh, I'm not really comfortable wearing it." She admitted, trying to pull the dress down some more but her breasts barked louder in response.

"At least you shave your legs; you look cute." Aria gave Jackie a reassuring hug, "don't worry, we'll get you new clothes soon and you can wear the new ones as soon as we buy them."

" … fine." Jackie sighed, readjusting the top to fit better while wiggling her hips to even the dress out. Her ankle twisted, almost throwing her to the ground before she caught herself, shakily standing up straight again. "I'm going to break my leg." Jackie groaned, running her fingers through her hair as she took a few steps to test the shoes.

"You won't because then you won't be as useful as a worker." Aria gave Jackie a slap on the butt, making her jump. "Now let's-,"

The door suddenly opened and instantaneously Aria turned around with a growl, her eyes becoming a red light and her whole clothes transforming into her full armor. The blades at the sides of her forearms extended while the shadows in the room crackled menacingly as she took a battle stance. The transformation from playful smiles to a murderous atmosphere took Jackie by surprise as she backed away, her heart racing as she tried to think of a way to calm the situation down. However, considering Aria's experiences, Jackie doubted that would be possible.

"Huh? Hey, Jackie! And the other foreigner." Ace cheerfully grinned, stepping inside and ignoring Aria's threatening stance, "ooh~ I've always wondered what was behind this door, Joker. I'm so lucky!" He grinned, "you look cute, Jackie."

"HEY! YOU S*** FOR BRAINS! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THAT ROOM ALONE!" Black's voice shouted from down the hall.

The voice that came from the shadows was a mixture of distorted digital tones but the spite and rage were tangible in the air. "Get out of here, clockling."

"W-Whoa, Aria, calm down." Jackie said, backing up a bit.

"Hey! Can we have a four-," Ace started before Black's hand whipped forward, grabbing his skull and yanking him back.

"What have I told you about snooping in this room?!" Black demanded, blinding Ace and dragging him back, "get back to work!"

Aria raised a hand and the surface of the full body mirror Jackie had used to look at herself became watery. Without a word, Aria pushed Jackie through it before stepping through it herself, never giving her back to the holders in the prison.

Jackie tripped, falling face first into a large bear plush doll. She gripped the fur, startled before staggering back and looking to the mirror before recognizing they were in White's room, what with all the toys and dolls available. "A-Aria, what was that about? Why did you get all creepy there?" Jackie asked, baffled.

"Because that d*** clockling appeared, obviously." Aria twisted her head sideways and loudly cracked her neck, her eyes going back to normal and out of combat mode. She then snapped her fingers and her clothes formed again into some casual suit.

Jackie heavily sighed, "I really don't think you need to be so defensive around them anymore _but_ ," Jackie said, cutting her off as Aria started to retort, "I understand why you did it. Now let's go have some fun." Jackie suggested with a stiff smile before the mercenary decided to take Jackie's own head instead.

"Let's go."

.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMMWWMWMWMWMW**

.

Once in town, Aria prevented Jackie from going into the first store she saw and then reached some exclusive boutique before looking out for a couple small dresses.

"Aria, I am not wearing that." Jackie pointed out with a stiff frown. That showed too much, "besides, I don't even really wear dresses."

"Yes you are because you need cute clothes and because since I'm paying, I'm choosing." Aria clicked out her tongue before smirking. "Plus I'll need you having something cute and nice to wear."

"Why? Are you planning on taking me out somewhere?" Jackie asked in a bit of a snarky tone but genuinely curious as she took the dress and set it over her arm to try on.

"Maybe." Aria then went to the suits section to look out a couple formal ones. "Plus, with that bottle broken and the sample contaminated, it will take me longer to find answers, so the more cute clothes you have will be better now that you have a boyfriend, no?"

"Not my boyfriend." Jackie immediately stated, glancing over to her and frowning, "did you find out anything about Fiore yet? You uh, said you were going to take a look at him." Jackie reminded her, seeming more edgy now. "I know he's one of yours so don't lie." Jackie whispered to her with a frown.

"Yeah, he is one of my notes." Aria passed Jackie a couple suites, one with pants and the other with a mid length skirt, "and a cute one too."

"Yeah, I saw the tattoo. You should probably have them get more hidden tattoos." Jackie pointed out, "once I noticed it I figured he must be one."

"They devised the tattoos and chose where they get them. I have no say in that." Aria passed a small hat to Jackie and a couple blouses. "Try those on. Did you like the sweets I got you?"

"THE SWEETS WERE BLOWN UP TOO!" Jackie nearly shrieked in horror, her face paling as she almost appeared to be swooning in despair.

Aria pushed Jackie into the dressing rooms. "You'll just have to ask him for more."

All of the clothes she tried on, amazingly, fit pretty well. She had to hand it to Aria for picking out cute clothes; but at the same time, the expensive materials and cute outfits just didn't seem to fit _her_. She frowned and let out a heavy sigh, putting on the dress, "hey Aria, after this let's go to the store I usually go to for more casual clothes," Jackie said as she flipped over the price tag of the blouse and nearly fainted right then and there. I-I-It's so expensive-!

"Yeah we can go get some casual stuff." Aria got into the dressing room and looked up and down at Jackie with a smile. "That blouse looks good on you, so we'll take one in each color to match with the suits."

"A-Aria-!" Jackie whispered, panicked, "they're so expensive!"

"So? I'm the one paying." The merc shrugged. "If you want, you can leave in that or in the dress I lent you."

"C-Can't we just go to the cheaper stores I go to?!" Jackie practically begged.

"I told you I'm paying. I'm not having my pe … you, looking like a wreck, that speaks bad of me." Aria placed her hands on her hips, looking firm in her decision, "you look good in those. Forget the price, don't you like them?"

"Y-Yeah, they're cute and all but these are worth more than I'm comfortable with paying for them." Jackie admitted.

"I'm not letting my new engineer look cheap and unprofessional. Consider this part of your new uniform. And I'll be paying, of course part of it will be subtracted of your pay, but the rest, well, you can give me samples and it'll be fine. Plus I pay more than Gowland."

"I don't really care so much about the pay as long as I enjoy working." Jackie sighed but her eyes were shaped as dollar signs.

"Well, consider you'll be working with tech from our world and my time while earning a good buck. I'll especially like to add more robotic automatization to my factories."

Jackie's eyes glowed so brightly, Aria thought she might be blinded by her visibly excitement. "For production lines? O-Or transport?" Jackie asked with a slowly growing grin.

"Production lines, Transport, Medics, urban development, all and everything." Aria grinned. And crossed her arms "I told you, I'm up to develop this world."

"Sounds like fun." Jackie eagerly grinned.

.

 **MMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWM**

.

Both girls shopped for a while before they rested at the terrace of a cafeteria, a couple bags besides Jackie and one for Aria as well. Going out shopping wasn't actually as horrible as Jackie was imagining. At least no one died. That thought made her smile. Well, unfortunately, the day wasn't over yet.

"Shopping can be quite nice. The only other woman I've ever gone shopping with in this world is Vivaldi." Aria admitted as she took a sip of her big green tea frappé.

"Yeah, shopping can be fun sometimes." Jackie admitted with a grin, twitching at how much money was spent here today while she sucked on her sweet tea.

"Yeah, next time we should go out just for fun. Maybe to commission some art or get more stuff."

"I agree. After I get some of my own money I'll treat you next time. At the store of my choosing." Jackie quickly added on. If Aria took her back to that boutique, all Jackie could possibly pay for is maybe a shirt and a half.

"Sure, but Jackie, stop thinking as if you were a **XXI** century waitress of your country under minimum wage. I'll be paying you as a professional, so you are going to eat properly and not the scraps Gowland pays you. For being so rich, he is quite stingy with you … or you are such a doormat." Aria chuckled.

"Unlike you I have to worry about my money. And I don't like people paying for me when I can't return it." Jackie sighed rather heavily. "And he's not stingy, really. I just asked him to pay me what he pays everyone else." Jackie shrugged, "plus I love working there. He pays for groceries and other things pretty often."

"You forgot I also came to this world with no money. However I DO know the value of my knowledge and skills." Aria smiled in a crooked way.

"Well, I don't know how to work it like you do. I guess I can be a bit lazy in that sense." Jackie shrugged.

"You can learn. After all, you are going to stay here. Since you got those notebooks burned you lost the part where they said how you could go back at any time and I'm not telling."

"Well, not for that long hopefully. How long do I have to wait until you finish your game?" Jackie questioned rather playfully but her heart was bracing itself for the answer. She already have to wait for Alice to finish her game which took forever and now she had to wait behind another one.

"Forever or until I'm dead." Aria took another sip and took her moments to enjoy the flavor.

Jackie stared at her, her expression frozen into a stiff smile, " … what do you mean forever?" Jackie asked with a paled face, her smile somehow still remaining but it was a smile of fear, not happiness.

"My game is not ending. You think I want to get near any of those damned clocklings?" Aria sneered. "You think I would even consider marrying any of them?"

"B-But Aria, if your game never ends then mine can never start." Jackie said with a frown, "I want to go home, Aria. I can't do that until my game starts. Please finish your game." Jackie said, laying partly on the table, "please, Aria. Finish your game."

"The roundabouts were in those notebooks too, such a shame." Aria placed her beverage on the table. "Impossible. I don't want to, plus I despise them and they hate me. At the very least they want me dead, if not worse. Just ask them, see what they tell you." The mercenary crossed her legs and took a new sip of the green beverage.

"Ugh," Jackie heavily sighed, rubbing her temples, "yeah, that sounds just about like my luck." Jackie almost cried before thumping her head onto the table.

"C'mon, this world is better than what you had back, no? From what you've told me, that is. And here you have a future." Aria smiled without humor. "Plus, it's not as if you're going anywhere while I'm around. Those Role Holders … ," she trailed off, clearly getting more annoyed.

"I think you should give them a shot, at least." Jackie suggested, "and this isn't just because I'm waiting for your game to end. It's unhealthy to be so suspicious and defensive all the time and living under a rock."

"And who was the one being shot at today before her apartment blew up, huh?" Aria rose an eyebrow. "What makes you think it wasn't under one of the Role Holder's orders or a faction wanting to use you against them? And that, when it's not even your game."

"Yeah, of course, it's all your choice." Jackie said with a faint wave of her hand, sipping on her drink as the Time Change shifted, changing to Dusk.

"And I'm not choosing any of those f***ing b******s." Aria declared in an ending tone, "never, ever, would I chain myself to any of those imbeciles."

"Fine, I'm going to go around later and ask each of the Role Holders what they think of you then." Jackie huffed, "I just think you're being overly paranoid."

A loud scream from the entrance made both Aria and Jackie jump as they look over, seeing Fiore coming out of the cafeteria, his tail wagging while with a happy blushing smile on his face he clung onto a young woman who desperately was trying to get away from him.

"Hello, Spiced Cider. You smell nice. Would you like to come with me? I'll be a good boy. I just need some company." He cutely flickered his ears and dashingly smiled before kissing her lips but she grabbed his face, struggling to push him away.

"F-Fiore?" Jackie said, startled and surprised to see him hanging onto a young woman before she whipped around and slapped him.

"Get off me, you weird, ugly mutt!" She shouted, shoving him off and quickly backing away as Fiore laughed.

"You are so feisty, my Spiced Cider!" Fiore smiled brightly.

Jackie got up, walking over to him. He was acting weird; almost as if he was drugged. Her eyes widened. Did something trigger it? Here, of all places?

 _(He was supposed to wait inside until I gave the signal)_ Aria stood up and whistled, catching Fiore's Attention "Come here, Rico!"

"Yes, my Lady!" Fiore cried, jumping towards her before Aria dipped out of the way.

"WAH!" Jackie shouted, startled as Fiore tackled her over against the table. Jackie sorely grunted, falling onto the ground as Fiore tightly hugged her with his tail wildly wagging behind him.

"I'm not weird and ugly, I'm special and unique," He happily cried as he nuzzled against Jackie, whining faintly as he rolled his body against her lovingly, "you're so soft, mi amore (my love)!"

"F-Fiore, what's the matter with you?" Jackie asked, trying to push his head away but he held onto her quite tightly.

"Of course you are, Rico, you are a very special puppy." Aria leaned down to pet his ears. The moment his Lady touched his ears, his eyes sparkled with unparalleled happiness, almost as much as a dog being given a very fine treat.

"Yes, I am!" He happily exclaimed with a happy canine whine, rolling against Jackie more with his excitement as she struggled to pry him off.

"Now tell me, what did you drink?" Aria asked while petting him.

"Just a sip of delicious coffee," he whined, pulling on Jackie's top before licking between her breasts, making her jump before she grabbed it ear and pulled on it, making him yelp with a sensual groan.

"So coffee triggers it, huh?" Aria tilted her head, then she grabbed Jackie's ear and pulled on it, "don't mistreat my puppy, Jackie."

"Ouch! Don't pull!" Jackie snapped at her, standing up and dragging Fiore with her. He staggered against her, whining excitedly while stepping back and forth on his feet excitedly and deeply breathing with his head buried in the engineer's chest. She hugged his head close, trying to stop him from moving as he began dragging him towards the doors, "c-come on, Aria. We need to get him out of here."

"Actually I'll leave that to you. Since you got that drug on him it's also your job to take care of him now." Aria approached to pass her hand over Fiore's head and his ears, lightly petting him as he cheerfully smiled like a young puppy. "So take care of him, Jackie. He's a good guy and super cute."

"W-Well at least help me get him to his apartment!" Jackie snapped at her as Fiore leaned more heavily onto the engineer with a tight hug. "H-H-H-He's heavy!" Jackie grunted, trying to hold him up as he leaned more onto her.

"Ok. Wait a minute." Aria went inside to grab the coffee he had been drinking. After analyzing the drink she found it to really be just regular iced coffee with extra sugar in it. Nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed not only alcohol but coffee too triggered the effects of the drug. She left the building with the mug, simply following Jackie's prudish complaints.

"F-Fiore-!" Jackie cried, startled as he grabbed her breast and deeply kissed her with his tongue slipping into her mouth. Her eyes widened, startled as she tasted the coffee on his tongue while it rolled around, feeling her mouth deeply. Jackie's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, her heart skipping a few beats before their lips parted and Jackie was able to cover his mouth with her hand despite him leaning forward to try and kiss her again.

" _And_ he likes you back." Aria added on, watching Fiore fight for giving her affection and Jackie losing ground. Watching the prude struggle so much against Fiore fruitlessly made the mercenary grin in amusement. "He's a fine choice, Jackie. I approve and you have my permission to get on with him."

"I needed your permission?" Jackie frowned, leaning back and away from him as she felt his tongue licking at her palm, slipping between her fingers and making her shudder from the squishy sensation.

"Hey, Rico, drink the rest of the coffee. I paid for it, so don't waste it." Aria offered him the cup, expecting the results of the drug to deepen.

"Yes, My Lady!" Fiore cried happily, taking the coffee and downing the entire drink in one shot.

"W-Wait, hey! What if that's what caused this?! What if it gets worse?" Jackie asked, holding onto him firmly as he dropped the empty cup aside, wavering slightly with his smile twitching a bit.

"That's better for you but I'm examining the side effects more thoroughly so as to determine how to neutralize its effects." She said, beginning to record this.

"That's horrible! Don't use him like that!" Jackie snapped at him before he grabbed her head, connecting their lips quite passionately. She stiffened up, tightly gripping him in return and blushing even deeper as he moved her head back with consecutive deep kisses for a few minutes. Jackie's head spun before she forced herself away, heavily panting in surprise before glaring at Aria. "Help me get him to his apartment _please_." Jackie asked, feeling shy and embarrassed Fiore kissed her like that in front of Aria.

"Ok, and as I said, I approve so take good care of the puppy." Aria grinned, then whistled again. Her voice turned heavy with mana, influencing him deeply, "Rico, let's go to your den!"

"Yes, My Lady!" Fiore cried, tightly hugging Jackie back as he began trotting along to his apartment, his expression appearing feverish and hot while his tail continued to wag quite fast. The engineer tried to get free of his grasp but he held firm, dragging his beloved lover through the streets.

The Berceuse following them from behind, curiously observing their behavior and reactions.

As soon as they reached the apartment, the effects of the kissing had affected Jackie rather hard as well. The door burst open as Jackie aggressively pushed Fiore against the wall in his kitchen, gripping his hair while deeply kissing him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, gripping a breast through her shirt while rolling along the wall. As they continued to lavishly touch and kiss one another, Aria came walking through the door rather happily, locking it while moving around to get better angles of the hot action. She was so proud of her experiment that was getting it on with the prude! She would have to be sure to give him lots of treats.

"Why don't you two take it to the bedroom?" Aria suggested, thinking already on how useful Jackie was going to be to improve this experiment of hers.

The two hardly listened to her as Jackie almost ripped off Fiore's pants, gripping his waist before he gripped her hair. She let out a loud and vocal moan as Fiore pulled her hair aside, biting and kissing her neck quite roughly as his fingers dug into her back and held her firm. Jackie heavily panted, rolling her head back while grabbing him through his briefs. Her head was in such a dizzy mess that she could only want to get closer to him.

"Oh? So the effects are so deep that he can't concentrate … interesting." Aria grinned at the new variable, but since she didn't like not being listened to, Aria decided to 'help' on by getting the shadows to pull his briefs down and also remove Jackie's clothes.

Fiore rolled back, picking Jackie up with him as she laughed in a quite excited and carefree manner before staggering towards his room. He kicked the door open, laying her on the bed as Jackie grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. Jackie's hands moved fast to unbutton his shirt while his tail wagged like a flag to the world, his kisses soon focusing on her neck.

Aria began humming a catchy dirty song while channeling the mana to him, giving him extra energy but she stopped after just 2 verses, instead wanting to see how Jackie was affecting him. She changed the filter of her optics with her eyes gaining a pink shade while she saw that Jackie was indeed giving off mana, although a bunch of it got dispersed in the ambient. The Berceuse grinned. Now she knew what she was going to give Fiore as a treat.

Jackie let out a soft and sensual moan, staying on top of him while kissing his neck. Fiore stopped moving, falling asleep right then and there as Jackie slowly fell onto his chest, her body going limp with exhaustion rather quickly.

"That was it?" Aria said, staring at the duo before frowning. How disappointing. However, as a good friend, she must assist her friend in positive situations. She rose a hand, moving the darkness over their bodies before removing their clothes entirely and tossing them around the room before more shadows crawled into the kitchen, mixing up water and powdered sugar to ensure a messy fun surprise would be found when they awoke.

Due to her revised file about Fiore, with some help from women he had spent intimate time with, she knew exactly where some more of his toys were hidden throughout his house. She took some out of their hiding places and set them beside the sleeping drugtards, making sure they looked well used and enjoyed. She set them up in a cute position of Jackie sleeping over Fiore, watching her mutter and press against him with a soft sigh. After writing a small note for them and setting it aside for them to read later, she stepped back and grinned at the beautiful snapshots before taking the liberty of taking many pictures of them to remember this occasion.

That prude had better be thankful for all of Aria's hard work today. If Jackie wasn't her friend then Aria wouldn't be so nice to her like this.

.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

.

Fiore woke up, being suffocated by something unknown. He grabbed whatever was over his face and squished the soft flesh, moving it around just enough for him to get some air and a take deep sniff that made him smile happily. Ah~ it was just the adorable foreigner. He grinned and hugged her, snuggling in closer to her.

Jackie let out a moan at the movement, shifting around and trying to push off whatever was grabbing her breasts rather tightly, groggily cracking her eyes open. She felt her sticky skin stick to the sheets as she tried to get up again, unable to move very well due to her sleepiness and the tight grasp Fiore had on her.

Fiore hugged her and then rolled over, moving down to use her boobs as pillows after her legs spread with his lower body resting between them more comfortably. Jackie grunted and shifted around, trying to worm out from under him; the gooey sensation all over her body and feeling him between her legs made her shiver not from fright, but anticipation that she didn't want to be feeling. He held firm, kissing her soft doughy breasts rather happily.

"Morning … let's rest more … or hump more." He kept his smile while nuzzling, starting to place small kisses on her skin.

"W-We really need to stop doing this." Jackie heavily sighed, gently rubbing his ear to distract herself from how awkward and embarrassing this was. So yet again she found herself in the same bed as the faceless dog? … fox? Canine guy named Fiore. At this rate she was going to lose her mind over whatever the hell this drug was doing to her body.

"Or do it more. I vote for that." He remained as he was, the sheet moving with his wagging tail as he whined needily, laying his head against her collarbone.

"No, I've got work." Jackie said, looking over at the clock for hope and found that it wasn't that long until her shift started.

"Me too but the Berceuse mentioned that you need to settle in here first." He said, licking his lips a bit before he gently sucked on her skin amongst his numerous kisses, taking advantage of Jackie's sleepy state which was too weak to force him off.

"Wait, what did Gowland say about me staying here?" Jackie asked with a frown. Being as fatherly protective as he was she had a hard time believing he was alright with her staying with Fiore.

"He was glad you were alright and told me to watch out for you. All's fine. He even gave you a few days off." His tail wagged as he inhaled her scent, barely stopping for a second before he began caressing her with one hand and maintaining the hug with the other. "He said you are _only_ allowed to work at the underground area and that is because we swept it."

"Did he really?" Jackie asked, surprised. "Does he not want me in the park for a bit then?" Jackie asked with a frown.

"He doesn't want anyone targeting you and he thinks the park may be infiltrated. I agree there was internal assistance involved with the attempted assassinations. There were too many explosives used to blow your place." He explained in a professional manner before looking up to her with a sweet smile. "Do you want coffee or chocolate? Or chocolate coffee?"

"Yikes, sounds bad if he doesn't want me there." Jackie sighed, "um, wait, first, Fiore do you remember what you drank last night? You were triggered by something and I think I tasted coffee on your uh, mouth before we … well, yeah." Jackie pointed out, looking around the room with a paled face and spotting many mysterious objects. She stared at them, feeling annoyed and extremely violated. Oh what the f*** are those- no, no no, not going to think about it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Mmh? Only coffee I think." He then abruptly stood up, sheer horror over his face. "NO! NOT COFFEE!"

"Well, since it triggered the drug somehow you shouldn't drink it. Who knows what will happen to you if the drug is triggered somewhere you're vulnerable." Jackie pointed out as she sat up, lightly gripping the sheet to cover herself. Ugh … she felt so exposed and open that it deeply unnerved her. Maybe buying a chastity belt will help in this weird drug situation.

He whined and whimpered a bit, staring at her in a pleading manner but her hard gaze did not relent in the least as she stared right back at him. His ears and tail drooped down, looking visibly very, very sad before he hugged her to comfort himself. "Good thing that you are here, then. That covers up for the coffee." He heavily sighed, sounding disappointed before he gently kissed her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked, puzzled as he kissed her jaws.

"It's just that I can't function in the morning unless I have my coffee or wake up with a beautiful woman beside me." He said with a straight faced smile. Jackie stared at him, waiting for the punchline but one never came. He was serious.

" … that's ridiculous." Jackie frowned, poking his forehead, "no alcohol and no coffee. Crap, what if we have other triggers we don't know about?" Jackie asked aloud with a troubled frown.

"Well, I have a beautiful woman sleeping here with me, so I should be fine." He smirked and cuddled against her, trying to tug the sheet out of the way but she held onto her thin protection firmly, "but you're right. We should try different things to see if something else triggers it. We should go buy groceries and then try stuff out here in very small portions to see what affects us and what does not." He suggested in a playful manner, almost evoking a stern remark from Jackie before she actually thought about his words.

"That … does actually sound pretty good." Jackie admitted, thinking about it. Then they would know the triggers and what to avoid while under the drug's influence, "but first I need to go see the other Role Holders for a bit to get their opinion on Aria." Jackie said, trying to get out of bed, "and I'll take the bathroom first; I'll be fast."

"Their opinions of My Lady are irrelevant." He growled, showing his fangs as his hair and fur stood up, but he did move aside to let her get up the bed. "They already caused her enough damage."

"Yeah well it does to me. So uh, go ahead and get breakfast ready if you want while I get ready." Jackie said, slipping into the bathroom rather quickly.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

It may have taken hours of convincing, promising and bribing but she finally did it; she had almost everyone's signature.

Jackie smirked as she walked through town with Fiore in tow, glancing over the finished petition. Every single one of the Role Holders didn't want to kill Aria at all; while some were neutral like Elliot and Gray, they others were actually quite eager to interact with her and get to know her. Other than uh, Nightmare who gave quite a creepy response but she was going to ignore it. Her grin deepened, turning a little more dark. _No more running, Aria. You're going to freaking finish your game so I can start mine and get done with it already._

"Are we finished with those visits? What did they tell you?" Fiore asked with curiosity while holding the bags of goods he had bought while Jackie have visited all the Role Holders.

"Lots of varying responses but I got them to sign the petitions that they aligned with," Jackie said, showing him the paperwork, "either 'friendly', 'neutral' or 'kill'. Luckily no one signed the kill." Jackie breathed, relieved.

"Look," he started, sounding almost disheartened as he scratched the back of his head and relaxed his posture, clearly trying to think on how to word his response, "I may be just a faceless, but as someone from this world I should tell you not to trust them so easily." He sighed. "They would lie to a foreigner just to advance in the game. And when it comes to The Berceuse. They earned what they got. They should be grateful that My Lady had spared them for the time being." He then smiled. "Well, it's up to you. My Lady keeps you in high esteem, so she probably trusts you."

"Hopefully this at least proves to that stick-up-the-butt paranoid that they aren't aiming to hurt her." Jackie optimistically grinned.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." His ears went flat and he growled, "My Lady is careful for good reasons, so please don't talk about her grace that way."

"If she calls me nicknames like 'prude' all the time then I can go ahead and call her something since it's true." Jackie argued, "it's in the friendship contract," Jackie said with a dark grin, feeling as though she succeeded in countering Aria in at least one way.

"But you're not a prude anymore." He chuckled and gave a quick nuzzle to her cheek. "Oh well, if My Lady allows you to then I have no say in it. But I'll have to ask her what I should do if you call her that again." He walked closer to Jackie, "we already visited all territories, no?"

"All but the Circus and if I can get Joker's approval then I've got Aria in the bag." Jackie eagerly grinned, skipping her way towards the Circus now.

"Alright. I'll head back and start preparing stuff for us to try while you ask Lord Joker about whatever you need." Fiore smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning around "Be careful."

"I'll be just fine. I do small odd jobs for him and since it's not my game, he can't do squat to me. See you later." Jackie grinned before hurrying up down the path.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

As soon as she got to the main tend the jester appeared. "Good Afternoon, my dear. Are you here to work on some cells for Black? I don't recall him asking for you." White noted, pleasantly surprised by the visit.

"Actually I came to ask you if you are participating in Aria's game like a normal player and, well, ask you to sign a petition." Jacke took out the paper and extended it to him.

"But of course. Why wouldn't I be?" White smiled as he tilted his head slightly with a glance over the paperwork.

"I'm getting a petition together to prove to Aria that no one is trying to kill her and that everyone is friendly and wants to interact with her or at least they are neutral. How do you feel about Aria? Friendly, neutral or enemy?" Jackie asked, her eyes glowing.

"I'm Joker, what do you think I am to a foreigner in her game?" White smiled. "But I'm curious what everyone told you."

"Yeah, here," Jackie said, pulling out the papers and letting White have a look at them. "Sign the friendly one and I'll go take these to her."

" _HA_! How cute, you're actually getting something like this together for her?" He asked, glancing over the signatures. He was surprised no one actually wanted to kill her; in fact, most of them except for Elliot and Gray were quite friendly to the idea of getting to know her better.

"I wrote almost an 800 page friendship contract for that woman. Don't underestimate me." Jackie grinned as he glanced at her, noticing her raccoon eyes from skipping sleep.

"You don't need to take her this. I'm playing to win." White maintained his smile.

"You are? Then why don't you date her? I know she at least likes you so that's a start." Jackie grinned, getting excited. Aria and Joker were banging each other already so why couldn't they just get together? All Joker would have to do is get a connector on her. Jackie's eyes began to glow, making White tilt his head with a puzzled smile. Yes ... yes this will work perfect. "You totally should! I back it!" But at this point, she'd back up anyone.

"Date my best friend?" White tilted his head, his hat making a jingling sound. He had to admit that they often had quite delightful interactions with one another, whether it be negotiating or friendship building. Even the aftermath of the night where she became too drunk to be coherent was awfully fun.

"Yeah! It makes a lot of sense, doesn't it? And you agree that Aria should stop being so paranoid; it's just making her more antisocial, right?" Jackie suggested, trying to make him say yes.

White's smile slowly grew more softly sinister, formulating particular schemes that might just work on his lovely lady friend. Joker would be quite pleased to permanently have a woman like Aria be his wife. That would keep her happy and under relative control from going around and destroying the world, plus it would make both of him happy too. He already enjoyed her company too much.

"Alright," Jackie took the paper from him. "Well, I'll be going now, see you later, and think about it. Aria needs more love." Jackie bid farewell and went back towards her new housing for the time being.

.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

.

Jackie returned to Fiore's apartment with some groceries, setting up for the taste testing before Fiore came in as well with four times as many groceries. Jackie's eyes widened, surprised.

"Whoa! Why did you get so many?" Jackie asked, looking into the bags and finding a lot of similar but slightly different variations of foods inside the bags.

"To test things out." He smiled and began taking things out of the bags. "Besides I needed to do grocery shopping anyways."

"Well, I guess a wide variety is good. But where should we start?" She asked, taking out a small bag of bitter candies.

"Let's put them by flavor types. Sour, bitter, salty, acidic, sweet … ," he took out some bowls and then unleashed the stuff in them according to the flavors.

They laid all of them out, separating the bags and treats into sections based on, as Fiore suggested, flavors ranging from sweet, sour, bitter, salty or else, all ready to be tested.

"Okay," Jackie said, looking amongst the bowls and bags of everything that they had. She was very nervous to start at all, "maybe, what if one of us tried something and the other recorded what happens?" She suggested.

"Sounds fine, then the other takes a sample of the same thing. We need to know if there are extra differences." Fiore picked up a sweet caramel from his own bakery. "Wanna try this first or should I?"

"Uh … I'll go ahead first." Jackie said, picking up a sweet caramel for herself. "Oh, wait. You don't think genders determine different effects, do you?" Jackie asked, now suddenly a bit hesitant.

"We'll find it out soon enough. Go ahead and eat it." Fiore grabbed the notebook and got ready to write down results in a very professional way, showing his lullaby roots through and through.

Jackie hesitated before popping it into her mouth. They've eaten sweets and other food before so what could possible make this any different? The sweet flavor melted in her mouth quite quickly as she swallowed it. A strange bubbling in her gut made her flinch, blinking in confusion as she adjusted to it.

"So … how do you feel?" Fiore watched her intently,his ears forward and his tail stiff.

"I … uh … ," Jackie trailed off, staring at him before looking as though she was thinking very hard about something before her expression melted into a very heartwarming smile, "you have the most beautiful non-eyes I've ever not seen before." She said with a curious smile, tilting her head rather happily.

"Eh?" Fiore tilted his head and wrote down 'comments on subject and loss of logical reasoning'.

"You know, I've been thinking." Jackie said, leaning back and down over the stools of the counter, making him lean over to see her.

"What, sugar bun? You normally don't think much on stuff, so what did you think?" He readied to write off the next observation

"Like, I don't know, about how the lights that we don't see when we close the fridge's door is a lot like our love."

"What? Not that I'm not glad you have just acknowledged our undeniable love, but what do you mean?" Baffled yet curious Fiore asked, dropping the notebook on the table to listen to her weird logic.

"Like, um, how do I say it," she said, sitting up and staring at him before suddenly grabbing his face, making him jolt, "just like how the lights go out when you close the fridge's door, so is my heart until you opened the doors and made it shine so brightly." Jackie brilliantly smiled with a serene expression that did not match her words.

"Your words aren't as bright as your sexy face but I'll take them along with you if you let me." He smiled and his tail started wagging.

Jackie stared at him before lightly blushing, smiling as her heart gushed with warmth, "awe, thank you, Fiore!" Jackie happily cried, leaning over the table and hugging him happily.

Fiore hugged her back and did so tightly, rubbing his hand over her back and slowly reaching for her ass. "All you want from me, I'm yours."

"Mwaha!" Jackie evilly laughed, suddenly shoving two handfuls of candy into his mouth from the spicy bucket, most of them missing their mark but some made it into his mouth.

"Ammmmhhh!" Foire was so startled that he accidentally swallowed them while she stared at him expectantly and excitedly.

"Go ahead, do it. Do the thing!" She said, eagerly waiting for him to succumb to the effects of the candy.

"What thing? ... wow, this place is as getting as hot as you." The spiciness of the candy began making him hot, so he began removing his clothes. "You are hot, let me undress you too." He grabbed Jackie and began undressing her but when he was at the button that would reveal her chest, he melted into the ground where he began rolling on his back and whimpering like a puppy. "It's too hot, and my fur isn't even out."

"It feels fine to me, but watching you is making me feel all fuzzy inside." Jackie cutely cued before giggling, poking his chest to find it quite hot. Her eyes rolled as she rolled herself to the fridge, grabbing a bunch of ice and items from the freezer to help cool the puppy down before tossing it all on him.

"Is it working, dumpling? I don't think it's working." She said, answering her own question before grabbing some candy from a nearby bucket and popping it into his mouth. "Please don't be angry, my love! I j-just wanted to be fun and spontaneous!" She gushed, laying over him and rubbing his chest before staring at his cold induced hard nips. "Boop." She cutely squeaked, pushing the nip back in before it slowly reformed again.

Fiore suddenly started to cry, whimper and howl loudly without any reason.

"Oh baby~! It's alright, here!" Jackie grinned, grabbing some more candy and popping it into his mouth before taking a few herself. If the first one made her feel so great, then more would make her and Fiore feel better!

 **MWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Half a time change later, silent steps that fused with the darkness of her own shadow helped the Berceuse get into Fiore's apartment undetected. Not that she needed to be that careful when Fiore and Jackie were dropped on the floor over spilled candy and half undressed, along with many other questionable variants in the room that would later need explanation.

"Whoops, looks like I wasn't in time to prevent them from eating anything for a couple time changes."

She chuckled and had tendrils form from her darkness to strip down their bodies and then dragged them back to the bed to be placed into a compromising position, once more performing the trick with sugary water. A little while ago she had discovered that the drug they had consumed was actually a cocktail of drugs and one was easy to mess with if mixed with some basic flavors of food. They wouldn't last long but for a couple of time changes it would have been suggested they didn't consume anything to trigger it.

"Oh well." The mercenary shrugged and then went out like a ghost. She had other stuff to take care off, including the possible next 'move' and the possibility of being tossed out of the country during it, so she at least wanted to get wasted with Joker; maybe he had a way for her to prevent going away.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMMWMWWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Fiore is so freaking cute 3 _**5 REVIEWS**_ for the next one :D

yay


End file.
